Back to the Future Part 3: Revised
by TheTexasPowerhouse
Summary: With Jennifer along for the ride, Marty determines that Doc is in the Old West and in great danger. So, Marty and Jennifer recover the buried Time Machine and go to 1885 to bring Doc home.


**Back to the Future Part III**

(Revised)

Original Screen Story by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale

Screenplay by Bob Gale

2015 Modifications by TexasPowerhouse

 **FanFiction Rating: T**

 **Some Action and Peril**

 **Brief Strong Language**

 **Mild Suggestive Moments**

I will preface this again by saying that like millions of people around the world, I have found the BTTF Trilogy to be one of the greatest pieces of cinema ever made. However, like most things, nothing is perfect. I wish I could say the same about this trilogy, but I can't.

I have already made the necessary corrections in BTTF Part II, so please read that BEFORE continuing to read this or nothing will make sense.

Now, I've ALWAYS found the third installment of this trilogy to be my absolute favorite. So, to make a change to something so precious is very, very hard! That's my explanation for the time it took to get this complete. But since Jennifer is in on the adventure, something has to be done. With that in mind, enjoy the tale out west!

 _[The previous 3 Universal Pictures logos are shown, followed by the 75_ _th_ _Anniversary logo.]_

 _[An opening credit reads, "STEVEN SPEILBERG PRESENTS", then fades.]_

 _[An opening credit reads, "A ROBERT ZEMECKIS Film", then fades.]_

 _[A subtitle reads, "Saturday, November 12_ _th_ _, 1955 10:03 P.M.", then fades.]_

 _[Lightning strikes all around the Hill County Courthouse as 50's Doc is seen hanging from in front of the clock, trying to reconnect the cables.]_

 _[Doc looks down the street. He sees the headlight of the DeLorean steadily approaching.]_

 _[We see the utility cable hook as it speeds through downtown Hill Valley.]_

 _[Marty Prime is seen driving the DeLorean hard. He floors the gas.]_

 _[The DeLorean roars as it quickly approaches the camera.]_

 _[50's Doc hangs on to the wire and flies down to the lamp post with the fallen tree branch. Doc lands hard on the ground in front of the post.]_

 _[The tires on the speeding DeLorean light up as it hits 88 miles per hour. The DeLorean continues speeding through downtown.]_

 _[Doc pulls the cable out from under the tree branch.]_

 _[The DeLorean speeds closer to the overhead wire.]_

 _[Doc, with the cable in hand, rushes over to the lamp post.]_

 _[Marty Prime, sweating beads, strains and closes his eyes, hoping for the miracle.]_

 _[We see the minute hand on the clock tower go to four minutes past the hour.]_

 _[From a distance we see lightning explode at the top of the courthouse.]_

 _[We see the lightning move quickly down the cable.]_

 _[Doc connects the wires just as the lightning passes. This throws Doc away to the ground.]_

 _[We see the DeLorean speed under the wire as the cable lights up. The wire connected to the DeLorean makes contact with the live wires and the DeLorean instantly disappears in a flash of light.]_

 _[We see a pair of fire trails start where the DeLorean disappeared and make their way to the church building.]_

 _[Among the whirlwind of light and litter, Doc watches in amazement at the sight.]_

 _[We see the cables still lit up with lightning dance a little as the lightning dissipates. Then, the cables catch fire.]_

 _[Doc slowly gets to his feet, looks up at the clock tower and hot cables. He runs up the road where the DeLorean just left and yells and cheers in victory.]_

 _[Doc retreats back to the lamp posts, looks at the clock tower again, and begins to put up for the night. Suddenly, from the street behind him, we see Jennifer and Marty pedal up the street on the two-seater bike. Marty starts calling out Doc. Jennifer stops the bike and Marty jumps off and goes to Doc, trying to stop him from going to his car.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, Doc! Doc! Doc! DOC! DOC!

 _[Marty turns Doc around, which sends Doc shouting in shock and perplexion.]_

 **Marty:** Okay, relax, Doc! It's me! It's ME! It's Marty!

 **Doc:** No, it can't be! I just sent you back to the future!

 **Marty:** Oh, I know you sent me back to the future, but I'm back. I'm back FROM the future.

 _[Doc stands tall in paralyzed perplexion.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 _[Doc faints and collapses to the ground.]_

 _[BLACK]_

 _[The Title Credit appears, "BACK TO THE FUTURE PART III". It shines, and then fades away.]_

 _[The opening credits start rolling as we see lightning, hear thunder and see rain falling. We see the camera panning down revealing the Brown estate. Doc's car drives up to the house porch. Marty opens the drive side door and Jennifer leaves the door from the passenger side. Marty pulls Doc, still unconscious, out from his side as Jennifer comes to assist him. Jennifer closes the driver side door as she and Marty carry Doc to the house's front door. Since she was carrying Doc by the feet, Jennifer opens the house door, grabs Doc's feet, and they all go inside. The front door closes. The rain continues as the sun barely starts to rise in an apparent smooth time-lapse shot.]_

 _[Inside the mansion, we see Doc's fireplace hutch populated with photographs of four inventors, including Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison and Albert Einstein. We see that it's still raining outside. The camera pans out to reveal that Doc's 3-page letter, Marty's black coat, Doc's coat, Jennifer's red dress, all of their shoes and socks, and Jennifer's red bow are resting near the fireplace, which is not burning. The camera finds Marty, in his blue jeans and red shirt, sleeping on the chair with Jennifer, who is wearing one of Doc's white t-shirts, which is much too big on her, as sleepwear. But because of this, Jennifer's legs are almost fully revealed, leading up to her white cotton panties covering her pelvic area entirely. Marty's feet are resting on the Hover Board, which is hovering next to the sleeping Copernicus. Doc is sleeping on the couch across the way from Marty and Jennifer. The camera goes to the T.V., which is not picking up anything and the sound we hear is static.]_

 _[Suddenly, Howdy-Doody Time appears to be broadcasting to the T.V. The title screen for the show appears as the show's announcer begins.]_

 **T.V. Announcer:** _(on T.V.)_ HEY, KIDS! WHAT TIME IS IT?!

 **Kids:** _(on T.V.)_ HOWDY-DOODY TIME!

 _[The excitement wakes Doc, who sits up instantly in the couch in surprise.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 _[Doc gets up from the couch, stunned he's in his house. He puts on his morning robe, looks around, and goes toward the T.V., knocking out the Hover Board from Marty's feet, unaware.]_

 _[Doc sees the T.V. program continue, and checks the time on his watch.]_

 **Doc:** Howdy-Doody Time?

 _[Doc turns off the T.V. and goes to the dictator behind Marty and Jennifer. Doc is still unaware that he has guests in his house. Doc activates the dictator and starts talking into the receiver, pacing around as he talks.]_

 **Doc:** Date: Sunday, November 13th, 1955 7:01 A.M. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 P.M. sending the necessary 1.21 Gigawatts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind….

 _[At this point, Marty and Jennifer are stretching their arms as they awake. We see Jennifer giving Marty a soft kiss as he gets up and retrieves the letter from the fireplace. Jennifer stretches again and goes to Copernicus and pets him, which he accepts quietly. Doc keeps talking and pacing, not even noticing the teens behind him.]_

 **Doc:** ….and therefore assume that Marty and time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985. After that…..after that, I can't recall what happened. In fact, I don't even remember how I got home. Perhaps the gigawatt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brainwaves resulting in a condition of momentary amnesia. Indeed, I now recall that moments after the time vehicle disappeared into the future….I saw a vision of Marty say he had come back from the future.

 _[By this point, Marty has collected the letter and approached Doc's back. He tries to get Doc's attention. Doc slowly turns as he thinks.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, Doc. Doc…

 **Doc:** Undoubtly, this was some sort of residual imager-

 _[Doc shrieks as he sees Marty's face. Marty is taken aback by the shock. Jennifer jumps and turns at the shriek. Doc steps on the Hover Board and falls onto his organ, which emits a chord. The Hover Board goes to Marty, who catches it and tosses it aside. Jennifer rolls her eyes in exasperation and goes to Doc.]_

 **Doc:** DAAAAAAAAAA! AHH! WHOA! WAAAA! WHO-AAAAA!

 **Marty:** Doc! Calm down, okay? Just CALM DOWN! It's me! It's Marty!

 _[Doc, still scared, catches a glimpse of Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** NOOO! It can't be you! I sent you back to the future! GAA! Who is this?!

 **Jennifer:** Doc, relax! I'm Jennifer, Marty's girlfriend!

 **Marty:** Yeah! You experiment worked, Doc! But I had to come back! I had to come back from the future! Don't you remember last night?! You fainted! We brought you home!

 **Jennifer:** Yeah!

 _[Doc gets off the organ and retreats to the restroom, still not believing this.]_

 **Doc:** This can't be happening! You can't be here! It doesn't make sense for you to be here! In fact, I will not believe that you are here!

 _[Doc slams the door. Jennifer and Marty rush and yell into it to get through to Doc.]_

 **Jennifer:** DOC! STOP THIS!

 **Marty:** DOC, WE ARE HERE AND IT DOES MAKE SENSE! Look, we came back to 1955 again with you, the 'you' from 1985, because we had to get a book from Biff!

 **Jennifer:** Then, after Marty got the book and we destroyed it, the 'you' from 1985 was in the DeLorean when it got struck by lightning and you got sent back to 1885!

 **Doc:** 1885!?

 _[Doc opens the door and pokes his head out to Jennifer and Marty.]_

 **Doc:** It's a very interesting story, Future Boy…..Future Girl, but there's just one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the 'me' of the future is now in the past, how could you possibly know about it?

 _[Marty holds up the letter to Doc.]_

 **Jennifer & Marty:** _(simultaneously)_ You sent us a letter.

 _[A moment later, in the lab, Doc reads the letter aloud with a magnifying glass. After getting a grip on the handwriting, Doc puts down the magnifying glass and starts to pace around as he reads.]_

 **Doc:** "Dear Marty and Jennifer, if everything goes according to plan, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a Gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor and sent me back to 1885….."

 _[By this point, Doc has walked up to where Marty is trying out the mind reader that Doc tried in the first movie. Marty takes off the device as Doc inquires.]_

 **Doc:** "….The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again." It actually flew?!

 **Marty:** Yeah. You had a hover conversion done in the early 21st century.

 **Doc:** Incredible!

 _[Jennifer enters the lab in Doc's dark blue bath robe. Her hair is wet, as she had just come out of the shower. Doc continues to read as she goes to a smiling and easily distracted Marty, out of Doc's view.]_

 **Doc:** "I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adapted to shoeing horses and fixing wagons."

 _[Doc turns towards Marty, but is stunned by seeing Jennifer.]_

 **Doc:** Eighteen eighty-Oh, hi uh…

 **Jennifer:** It's Jennifer, Doc. Jennifer Parker. And thank you for the shower and the robe.

 **Doc:** You're quite welcome, ma'am.

 **Marty:** Anyway, blacksmith in the Old West. That's pretty heavy, huh?

 **Doc:** Oh, right. "I have buried the DeLorean in the abandoned Delgado Mine adjacent to the old Boot Hills cemetery as shown on the enclosed map."

 _[Doc points out the map on his workbench.]_

 **Doc:** "Hopefully, it should remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 _counterpart-_ "That's me. "-should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future."

 _[Marty pulls out the demo toy car used to demonstrate the plan in the first movie.]_

 **Doc:** "Once you have returned to 1985, _destroy_ the time machine."Destroy it?

 _[Marty tosses the car in the trash can and puts it away as he and Jennifer answer.]_

 **Marty:** Yeah, well, it's a long story, Doc.

 **Jennifer:** _Way_ too long. You'll find out.

 _[Doc becomes even more intrigued by the next sentence in the letter.]_

 **Doc:** "Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. These are my wishes. Please respect them and follow them."

 _[Doc walks up to where Marty is playing chess with Copernicus. Jennifer is petting Copernicus. However, as Doc continues reading, Jennifer and Marty gather around Doc at the heartfelt ending of the letter. They are taken aback by the love and sincerity.]_

 **Doc:** "And now, Marty and Jennifer, I must say farewell. Jennifer, you truly are a very wise young woman. Thank you for all the great things that I have learned from you in the brief 24 hours we had. And thank you for forgiving me for leaving you in the Alternate 1985. And Marty, you have been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me, and you've made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship and think on you with fond memories, warm feelings, and a special place in my heart. I wish you both nothing but love and joy all the days of your lives. Your friend in time, 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown. September 1st, 1885." I never knew I could write anything so touching.

 **Marty:** I know, Doc. It's beautiful.

 **Jennifer:** Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

 _[Copernicus whines a little. Doc offers consoling words, Jennifer pets him, and Marty feels a little guilty.]_

 **Doc:** Oh, it's alright Copernicus. Everything's going to be fine.

 **Jennifer:** Aw, come here, boy. Come here. It's okay.

 **Marty:** I'm sorry, Doc. It's all my fault you're stuck back there. I never should've let Biff get to me.

 _[Doc pulls out the map to the DeLorean as he talks. Jennifer joins Marty and Doc in looking at the map.]_

 **Doc:** There are plenty worse places than being in the Old West. I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would've burned me at the stake as a heretic or something. Let's look at the map. Alright. According to this, the time vehicle is sealed off in a side tunnel. We may have to blast.

 _[Jennifer looks at Doc wide-eyed.]_

 **Jennifer:** Blast? As in-

 _[In the cemetery, Doc takes a lever, inserts it in an electric charger, and twists it sharply.]_

 _[BOOOOM! A powder charge detonates, leaving a cloud of smoke and dust and some light debris, including wood planks, floating down to the ground. Doc, Marty and Jennifer are hiding behind a headstone. Doc is in tan, long sleeved work clothes. Marty is wearing blue jeans, button-down red-striped shirt, white undershirt, and tan coat. Jennifer is in blue jeans, light blue solid shirt, tan coat, and a blue hair band has her hair in a pony-tail. Marty and Jennifer had their hands covering their ears from the blast. Marty and Jennifer slowly stand up as Doc surveys the blast. Doc puts down the charger, and takes his camera.]_

 **Marty:** Whoa. I think you woke up the dead with that blast.

 **Jennifer:** Wow.

 _[Doc presents the camera to Marty, but Jennifer insists on taking it.]_

 **Doc:** Take this camera. I want to document everything.

 **Jennifer:** I got it.

 _[Inside the mine, Doc, Marty, Jennifer and Copernicus, all wearing hard hats with lights on, proceed into the mine. Doc recollects some memories as they survey the mine.]_

 **Doc:** This reminds me of the time I attempted to reach the center of the Earth. I've been reading my favorite author Jules Verne. I spent weeks preparing that expedition, and I didn't even get this far. Of course, I was only twelve at the time.

 **Jennifer:** Wasn't Jules Verne supposed to be a lawyer or something?

 **Doc:** His father forced him to study law, but he loved writing more. Good man. You know, the writings of Jules Verne have had a profound effect on my life. It was eleven when I first read "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea". It was then that I realized that I must devote my life to science.

 _[Marty sees something on a wall.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, check it out. Look at this.

 _[Doc and Jennifer sees the initials "E.L.B." burned into a plank of wood along with an arrow pointing down. Doc sees the symbolism as portrayed in the novel "Journey to the Center of the Earth".]_

 **Doc:** My initials! Just like in "Journey to the Center of the Earth"! That means that the time machine must be right through this wall!

 _[Jennifer snaps a picture of the wall, at the behest of Marty.]_

 _[Marty and Doc take a pick-axe and crowbar, respectively, to the planks in the mine wall. They pull off some of the planks and a lot of the rocks in the wall fall off. Jennifer is holding on to Copernicus, making sure he's safe from the falling boulders and rock. After opening a good portion of the mine wall, Marty and Doc shine their lights and lanterns inside the cave. Jennifer looks in. They see the DeLorean T.M., wrapped up in clothes banded by rope, covered completely in red dust. It is also propped up from the ground by wooden planks.]_

 **Doc:** And it's been buried here for seventy years, two months and thirteen days! Astounding!

 _[Doc, using a magnifying glass, examines a time circuit. Marty reads from the repair instructions. Jennifer, shining a flashlight in the guys' direction, is on one side of the cave keeping Copernicus safe.]_

 **Marty:** As you can see, the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip. The attached sk-ske-

 **Doc:** 'Schematic'.

 **Marty:** Schematic….schematic diagram will allow to build a replacement unit with 1955 components, thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order.

 **Doc:** Unbelieveab-a little less, please Jennifer?

 _[Jennifer, realizing the light is refracting into Doc's eyesight, points her flashlight lower.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, sorry, Doc.

 **Doc:** Unbelievable that this little piece of junk could be such a big problem. No wonder the circuit failed. It says, "Made in Japan".

 **Marty:** What do you mean, Doc? All the best stuff is made in Japan.

 _[Still not believing, Doc looks at Jennifer, who nods her head 'Yes'. Doc is still dumbfounded.]_

 **Doc:** Unbelievable!

 _[Later than night outside the mine, Doc pushed down a lever. The lever is for a pulling motor on a tow truck that Doc rented. The truck pulls up the DeLorean by its front. We see that the tires on the DeLorean are eaten up and practically gone. The rims are intact, though. The DeLorean is propped up in the rear by two towing wheels. Marty looks around the area, gathers up some ropes and throws them into the open area of the tow truck. Jennifer is just in front of the tow truck looking out towards the cemetery. Copernicus is not seen yet.]_

 **Doc:** You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted to be a cowboy. And now, I know I'm going to spend my future in the past. Sounds like a wonderful way to spend my retirement years.

 _[Marty tosses his hard hat and Jennifer's hard hat into the open bed area of the tow truck. Doc approaches the driver side door of the tow truck. Jennifer hasn't moved, but appears to look more intently in the direction of the cemetery.]_

 **Doc:** Just occurred to me Marty-since I end up in 1885, perhaps I'm now in the history books. I wonder, could I go to the library and look myself up in the old newspaper archives?

 _[Jennifer and Marty both don't like that idea. Jennifer breaks her concentration from the cemetery and tells Doc her thought.]_

 **Jennifer:** Uh, after what we just went through, I don't think so.

 **Marty:** Yeah, you're always saying it's not good to know too much about your own destiny.

 _[Doc accepts that answer as he puts his flashlight and hard hat in the cab of the tow truck.]_

 **Doc:** You're both right. I know too much already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own future. Copernicus, come on, boy!

 _[Jennifer goes out to the cemetery towards a softly whining Copernicus. Marty goes to the passenger side door of the tow truck. Doc opens the cab, preparing to depart. Jennifer continues to call Copernicus, who we see is on a tombstone that reads, "Here lies EMMETT BROWN Died September 7, 1885. Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars. Erected in eternal memory by his beloved CLARA". Jennifer takes Copernicus in her arms and leaves, barely getting a glimpse of the headstone.]_

 **Jennifer:** I got him. Copernicus! Come on, Copernicus. It's time to go. What's the matter, boy? Oh, come on. Come on, let's go home, sweetie. Come on.

 _[After a brief moment, Jennifer instantly returns to the headstone and gets a good look of it.]_

 _[At the cab of the tow truck, Marty and Doc's heads shoot up in shock as they hear Jennifer shriek in terror. Marty instantly sprints to his woman's yelling. Doc is close behind.]_

 **Jennifer:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAHH! M-M-MARTY! D-DOC! COME SEE! NOW!

 _[Marty and Doc circle around a severely panic-stricken Jennifer, who is kneeling in front of the headstone.]_

 **Marty:** Jen?! Jen? Are you okay? You're not seeing ghosts are you?

 **Jennifer:** Almost.

 _[Jennifer motions to the headstone. Doc and Marty go and face the headstone, sending Marty gasping in horror and Doc stepping back in total shock._

 **Marty:** Holy shit!

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 **Jennifer:** Look…."Died September 7th, 1885". One week after you wrote the letter!

 _[Doc is gasping is horror. Marty steps forward to read.]_

 **Marty:** Wait…"Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara".

 _[Marty steps on the front part of the headstone and asks Doc a question as Jennifer backs up a little.]_

 **Marty:** Who the Hell is Clara?!

 _[Doc implores Marty to reason.]_

 **Doc:** MARTY, PLEASE DON'T STAND THERE!

 _[Marty quickly realizes where he is and jumps off.]_

 **Marty:** OH! Right, sorry! Jennifer, can you get a picture?

 **Jennifer:** Uh, sure. Sure.

 _[Jennifer, trying to steady her shaking hands, clicks the camera as Doc reads from the headstone.]_

 **Doc:** "Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars"?! WHAT KIND OF A FUTURE DO YOU CALL THAT?!

 _[Later in the Hill Valley Library, we hear "SLAM" as we see an old-fashioned photograph of Buford Tannen, along with other photographs of his crimes. Marty reads and Jennifer moans in disgust.]_

 **Jennifer:** Ugh, ugly boy.

 **Marty:** "Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short temper and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname, 'Mad Dog'".

 _[Marty continues reading as Jennifer, still disgusted by the sight of Tannen, goes to another part of the archives. Doc is searching in a few books in another part of the library with Copernicus by his side.]_

 **Marty:** "He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed twelve men, not including Indians or Chinamen."

 **Jennifer:** Ugly and murderous….the bastard.

 **Doc:** Does it mention me?! Am I one of the twelve?

 **Marty:** Just a minute. "However, this claim cannot be substantiated since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor who printed an unfavorable story about him in 1884." That's why we can't find anything.

 _[Doc approaches Marty with a book, showing an image of the "William McFly and Family" of the Old West.]_

 **Doc:** Look. 'William McFly and Family'. Your relatives?

 _[Jennifer comes over to take a look at the picture. She smiles with interest as Marty points out his great-grandfather.]_

 **Marty:** My great-grandfather's name was William. That's him….good-looking guy.

 **Jennifer:** Yes, he is. Looks just like you, baby.

 _[Jennifer smiles and heads back to her work area as Marty closes the book. Doc and Marty continue searching the area for clues.]_

 **Doc:** McFlys, but no Browns.

 **Marty:** Well, maybe that was a mistake, Doc. Maybe that grave wasn't yours. It could've been another Emmett Brown back in 1885.

 **Doc:** No.

 **Jennifer:** Doc, when DID your family come here?

 **Doc:** The Browns didn't come to Hill Valley until 1908, and then they were the von Broun's. My father changed our name during the First World War

 _[Marty finds a picture of Doc standing in front of the clock that will eventually be placed in the courthouse tower. The description on the picture reads, "The New Clock September 5, 1885." Marty calls Jennifer as Doc looks at the picture with scared confirmation. Jennifer comes over, sees the image, and gasps.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, look. Jennifer, come here.

 **Doc:** Great Scott! It's me! That is true, all of it! It is me who goes back there, and get shot!

 _[Marty has a wily-eyed look going as he mentally prepares himself for what lies ahead.]_

 **Marty:** It's not gonna happen, Doc.

 _[Doc looks at Marty as he speaks. Jennifer looks at Marty, and seeing that look in his eyes, she closes her eyes and sighs in exasperation because she knows that they're not going home just yet. She's a bit scared, but she knows Marty wants to save his friend first.]_

 **Marty:** After you fix the time circuits and put new tires on the DeLorean, we're going back to 1885 and we're bringing you home!

 **Jennifer:** _(quietly)_ Yes, we will.

 _[A couple days later, we see the DeLorean with a new set of time circuits in a wooden case that is strapped to the front hood of the car. Doc, in a Hawaiian-print button-down shirt, khakis and hat, places a small glass bulb, filled with circuitry, in the time circuit assembly. The camera pans out to find that they are in a Native American Camp-inspired Drive-In Movie Theatre. We also see that the tires are 1955 white-wall tires with reflecting hubcap covers. Doc starts checking the tire pressure in the tires as he yells towards the restroom with a sign reading "BRAVES" over it.]_

 **Doc:** The clothes fit?

 _[Marty yells from the restroom.]_

 **Marty:** Yeah, everything except the boots, Doc. They're kind of tight. Everything else is good, though.

 **Doc:** Good to hear.

 _[Jennifer comes walking around from behind the "BRAVES" restroom. She is wearing a button-down, light-fabric blue dress that covers her chest while leaving some room around the neck. She also wears skinny, ladies-style boots that have a slight heel. Her hair is pulled back into a bun. Marty also comes out of the "BRAVES" restroom, wearing a button-down brown vest, long-sleeved brown shirt, brown pants, black single-pin belt, and solid brown cowboy hat with pointed top. He's still wearing his Nike sneakers while he has his black boots in hand.]_

 **Jennifer:** And Doc, thanks for letting me handle the wardrobe. I mean, there was NO way I was going to let Marty walk around like a rodeo clown. I know you liked the little atoms swirling around on that other shirt, but that outfit would've killed him on the spot in 1885.

 **Marty:** I have to agree Doc. Clint Eastwood probably would've shot himself if he wore that.

 _[Doc walks over to them.]_

 **Doc:** Clint who?

 **Marty:** That's right. You haven't heard of him yet.

 **Jennifer:** One of the best western movie actors ever. Great guy!

 _[Marty starts walking towards the DeLorean, but Doc stops him.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, you have to wear the boots. You can't be wearing those futuristic things in 1885. You shouldn't even be wearing them here in 1955.

 **Marty:** Alright, Doc. Well, as soon as we get there, I'll put 'em on. I promise.

 **Jennifer:** I'll make sure he does, Doc.

 _[Doc leads Jennifer and Marty over to his car. Doc gets a pair of walkie-talkies with expanded battery packs and brings them to the DeLorean.]_

 **Doc:** Okay. I think we're about ready. I put gas in the tank, you're future clothes are packed, as is your 50's outfit Jennifer. Also, just in case, pressed batteries for your walkie-talkies. Oh, what about that floating device?

 _[Doc opens the passenger door as Marty grabs the Hover Board from Doc's car and brings it to the DeLorean. Jennifer follows Marty.]_

 **Marty:** Hover Board.

 **Doc:** Alright.

 _[Doc places all of the materials under the passenger seat and closes it as Marty makes an observation.]_

 **Marty:** You know, Doc, it's going to be one Hell of a long walk back to Hill Valley from here.

 _[Jennifer nods in agreement as Doc explains.]_

 **Doc:** It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending you into a populated area or to a spot that geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some tree that once existed in the past.

 _[Doc shows the wide open land that the Drive-in Theatre is situated in.]_

 **Doc:** This is all completely open country. So, you'll have plenty of run-off space when you arrive. Remember where you're going. There are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle.

 _[Doc checks on the new time circuits again and then opens up the driver side door as Marty and Jennifer follow.]_

 **Doc:** Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up.

 _[Doc sits in the driver's seat, turns the time circuit lever to the on position, and punches in the date.]_

 **Doc:** Time circuits on. I wrote the letter on September the 1st, so we'll send you back the very next day, September 2nd. That's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8:00 A.M. I get shot on Monday the 7th, so you'll have five days to locate me. According to the letter, I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shot somewhere.

 _[Doc hands Marty the picture of Doc's tombstone and the picture of Doc in front of the clock.]_

 **Doc:** All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly toward that screen accelerating to 88 miles an hour.

 _[Marty sees a problem.]_

 **Marty:** Wait a minute, Doc. If I drive straight towards the screen, I'm going to crash into those Indians.

 **Doc:** Marty, you're not thinking 4th dimensionally. You'll instantly be transported to 1885 and those Indians won't even be there.

 _[Jennifer seems to see the logic, but Marty still has hesitations.]_

 **Jennifer:** Alright.

 **Marty:** Riiiight.

 _[Doc pats Marty on the shoulder.]_

 **Doc:** Well, good luck for all of our sakes. See you in the future.

 **Jennifer:** Yes, sir.

 **Marty:** You mean the past?

 **Doc:** Exactly!

 _[Jennifer doesn't get that, but Marty just smiles at that.]_

 _[Jennifer opens the DeLorean passenger door and hops in. Marty enters the driver side and shuts the door. Marty gives Jennifer his hat.]_

 **Marty:** Please hold until we arrive.

 **Jennifer:** Okay.

 _[The DeLorean fires up and back up.]_

 **Doc:** Happy trails, Marty and Jennifer!

 _[The DeLorean slowly back up to the theatre wall, and gently hits it to stop. The engine revs loudly.]_

 **Doc:** Ready, Marty?

 _[Jennifer looks ahead anxious as Marty yells out.]_

 **Marty:** Ready!

 _[Doc pulls the hammer to a revolver, points it up and looks at his watch.]_

 **Doc:** Set?

 _[Jennifer chimes in.]_

 **Jennifer:** Hi-ho, Silver.

 _[Marty shifts the DeLorean into gear.]_

 _[The DeLorean shakes a little as the engine revs twice.]_

 _[Doc fires a round into the air.]_

 _[Marty floors the gas, making the rear tires spin briefly as the DeLorean rockets towards the screen.]_

 _[We see the DeLorean passing by Doc, fast. Doc sends them off with a gunshot and a farewell.]_

 **Doc:** Via con Dios!

 _[The DeLorean continues roaring towards the screen. Jennifer is hanging on anxiously. Marty switches gears. The DeLorean starts lighting up and sparking as it hits 88 miles per hour.]_

 _[We see the time display read "SEPT 2 1885 8:00 A.M."]_

 _[Jennifer eyes widens, realizing how close they're getting to the screen. Marty's focus is right-on the screen.]_

 _[With a "BANG!" we see the theatre screen disappear and all of the sparking and lightning ceases. Then, we see a huge tribe of Native Americans, on horseback, riding straight into the direction of the DeLorean.]_

 _[The DeLorean quickly stops as Marty and Jennifer scream.]_

 **Marty & Jennifer: **_(simultaneously)_ INDIANS!

 _[Marty quickly switches to reverse and the DeLorean quickly backs up, with the Tribe inching closer.]_

 _[Inside the cab, Jennifer is not liking this.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, hurry. Hurry, you're gonna have to turn around!

 _[With the Native Americans closing in, Marty quickly turns the time machine around to a stop, surprising Jennifer. Marty turns the steering wheel quickly and punches the gas, sending it forward.]_

 _[The Native Americans keep running, but the DeLorean is quickly gaining breathing space as it hops over tumbleweeds and patches of grass. The bumpy ride is forcing Jennifer to hold her hand against the roof of the cab. Suddenly, Jennifer realizes something…..something that makes her scream. She points it out to Marty, who is focused on the sight in the rear view mirrors. Marty looks forward and sees a ledge they're about to hit.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty! MARTY! MARTY, LOOK! AAAAAAAAHHH!

 **Marty:** AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

 _[The DeLorean goes down off the short cliff and lands on the terrain in front of the small cave Doc pointed out. Marty and Jennifer both see the cave in their respective rear-view mirrors.]_

 **Jennifer:** That's the cave?!

 **Marty:** Yeah!

 _[The DeLorean kicks up dirt as is quickly reverses itself into the cave, just as the Native Americans jump over the cave and continue on their run. Marty and Jennifer watch as the Natives jump and then ride off into the frontier.]_

 _[After a moment, Marty opens his door. Jennifer opens her door. Both cautiously walk out in front of the dust-covered DeLorean. Jennifer hands Marty his hat, and Marty puts it on.]_

 **Jennifer:** That was close. Oh, the heat. Here, honey.

 **Marty:** Thanks. Oh, wait.

 _[We hear some soft rumbling. Marty and Jennifer hear it from behind them.]_

 **Jennifer:** Wha-? What is that?

 _[Marty climbs over the cave as Jennifer watches. We hear a Calvary man yell as a bugle plays the "Charge" call. We see that a small army of Calvary men, all on horseback, are chasing the Native Americans and are closing in on where Marty and Jennifer are. Marty is taken off guard. He yells as he and Jennifer retreat back into the cave.]_

 **Marty:** It's the Calvary!

 **Jennifer:** AAAHH!

 _[Marty and Jennifer hide in the cave as the several Calvary men jump over the cave and continue the chase as another "Charge" call is played by the bugler.]_

 _[After a moment, all of the Calvary men have cleared the cave area and continue on their pursuit of the Natives. Jennifer and Marty pop out and see them carry on. Jennifer shakes her head.]_

 **Jennifer:** Shame. I thought this era was so romantic.

 **Marty:** Whatever. Hey, let me get my boots, and we'll go.

 _[Marty retreats back to cave and Jennifer goes to the passenger door.]_

 **Jennifer:** They're under my seat.

 _[Marty and Jennifer start to go back to their respective doors. Marty sees that an arrow has lodged itself into the time machine's workings. Marty pulls it out, which is audible. Marty tosses the arrow as Jennifer inquires with Marty's boots in hand.]_

 **Jennifer:** What was that?

 **Marty:** An Indian hit the machine with an arrow. It doesn't appear to have done much.

 **Jennifer:** Let's hope not.

 _[Jennifer closes the passenger door as Marty takes the tombstone picture and leaves the picture of Doc and the clock. Marty closes the door. Then, we hear a leaking sound. Jennifer comes around to Marty from in front of the DeLorean. She hears the leaking, too. She and Marty also smell something.]_

 **Jennifer:** What's that? Is tha-? Gas?

 _[Marty squats down and sees that the gas line has torn, leaking out the gasoline.]_

 **Marty:** Damn! I ripped the fuel line!

 _[Jennifer gasps in shock as she looks into the cave. We hear soft growling as Marty looks up. A bear has come out of the back of the cave. Marty gasps as he stands tall. The bear stands up on its hind legs, intimidating Jennifer and Marty into screaming.]_

 **Marty:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Jennifer:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _[The bear lets out a mighty roar, sending Marty and Jennifer running out of the cave. The bear gives chase. Marty and Jennifer run hard as Marty tosses his boots behind him. Jennifer implores Marty to slow down as we see the bear smelling the boots and taking them for a snack. But Marty won't stick around for long. He grabs Jennifer by the hand and continues to run.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty. Marty, look.

 **Marty:** Whatever! Just come on!

 _[Marty keeps looking behind him as they run. Marty almost falls down a much steeper and deeper ledge, but Jennifer pulls him back before he falls.]_

 **Jennifer:** MARTY! Marty, watch it! Look!

 _[From behind Jennifer and Marty, we see a homestead complete with fencing covering several acres and a barn. Off to the right we see a red-haired man with a round-top hat working in the fields.]_

 **Jennifer:** A homestead. Maybe they can help.

 **Marty:** That's perfect. Let's go!

 _[Marty and Jennifer run down to the right side off the ledge, and cautiously make their way safely to the level of the homestead. Once they make it down, Jennifer and Marty are out of breath. They make it to the edge of the fencing surrounding the homestead. The voice of a Scottish-born man chimes in.]_

 **Seamus:** A bear? Coyote?

 _[The voice catches Jennifer and Marty's attention. Marty sees Seamus McFly, the man wearing the round-top hat in pants, suspenders and a button down blue shirt. Marty and Jennifer, still panting, are stunned by the resemblance between him and Marty.]_

 **Marty:** Uh….a bear. A bear was chasing us.

 **Seamus:** Did he go?

 **Jennifer:** Uh, I think so. It got distracted by something uh,….tasty.

 _[Seamus points and leads them to the front gate, leading to the house. Seamus also calls to the house.]_

 **Seamus:** Aye. You look tired. We'll get some water. MAGGIE! Fetch some water! We got some visitors here!

 _[The name rings a bell to Marty's brain.]_

 **Marty:** Maggie?

 _[At the front gate, Seamus opens it and welcomes Jennifer and Marty in. Seamus introduces himself, which causes Marty to hesitate and Jennifer's eyes to widen.]_

 **Seamus:** The name's McFly. Seamus McFly.

 **Marty:** Oh, uh, you know, thanks for everything, but-

 _[Jennifer sees Marty trying to back out and stops him. This leads to Jennifer and Marty whispering out their little fight. Seamus is confused.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(whispering)_ Wait! Wait, I'm thirsty and I want to avoid the bear.

 **Marty:** _(whispering)_ This is my family. I don't want to interfere with history.

 **Jennifer:** _(whispering)_ A quick 'hello, goodbye' to your family couldn't do that much.

 **Marty:** _(whispering)_ What do you want me to say? 'Hi, I'm Marty McFly'?!

 **Jennifer:** _(whispering)_ Make up something!

 **Marty:** _(whispering)_ What? I-I?

 **Seamus:** You alright?

 _[Marty and Jennifer break up their conversation and act as normal as possible. Jennifer speaks up as Marty thinks intensely.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh-oh. Uh, yes. We're fine. He just has some random thoughts sometimes, and we just had to talk them out. Uh…Mister…McFly, right?

 **Seamus:** Aye.

 **Jennifer:** Well, I'm uh…I'm Sarah. Sarah Parker. And this is…

 **Marty:** Well, I'm Ma-uh, Eastwood. Clint—Clint Eastwood.

 _[Seamus, still slightly confused by Marty's behavior, shows Jennifer and Marty to the front door.]_

 **Seamus:** Aye. Well, come inside. Me wife, Maggie, is inside with William.

 **Marty:** William?

 _[From inside the homestead, Seamus opens the door and ushers in Jennifer and Marty. Maggie McFly greets them with some reservations.]_

 **Seamus:** Maggie.

 **Maggie:** Seamus! Bringing complete strangers into our home?

 **Seamus:** Aye, but they were being chased by a bear, and they're exhausted and thirsty.

 _[Maggie still has some reservations, but trusting her husband's word, ushers them to the house table. Jennifer and Marty sit at the table as Maggie pours water into the glasses at their spots. Seamus introduces the visitors to his wife then goes to the living room area and checks on the baby in the crib.]_

 **Maggie:** Aye. Over here.

 **Seamus:** Maggie, this is Miss Sarah Parker and Mister Clint Eastwood.

 **Marty:** Hi there.

 **Jennifer:** Hi, and thank you again for taking us in like this. We hate to impose like this.

 **Maggie:** Do you plan to stay here for long?

 **Marty:** Oh, no. Not at all. We were on our way to Hill Valley when our ca-horses broke down.

 **Jennifer:** Uh, yeah. And after walking a while, the bear found us. We ran away, and here we are.

 _[Maggie sits at the table. During the conversation, Marty takes a look at the glass, and is slightly disgusted by the tinted color of the water.]_

 **Maggie:** Do you have a hat?

 **Jennifer:** Well, I-I did, but while we were running from the bear, it flew off.

 **Maggie:** My goodness. And you made it this far? Oh, bless you. If there's one thing that a woman must absolutely have out here, it is a hat and a fan. And you, sir. How come you don't have any boots?

 **Marty:** Well, uh-the bear not only took her hat, but my boots, too. I only had these things on because, uh….I made them. They're comfortable enough when my feet get blisters from the boots.

 _[Seamus approaches with baby William in his arms.]_

 **Seamus:** Aye. Well, you made it here. And after you rest up, we can help you get into town.

 _[Jennifer sees baby William and just adores the sight of him.]_

 **Jennifer:** Awwwwww….what's his name?

 **Maggie:** William Sean McFly, the first of our family to be born in America.

 **Marty:** Wow.

 **Seamus:** Hey, it's okay, Will. This is Miss Parker and Mister Eastwood visiting. Oh, by the way, are you two…uh…..

 _[Picking up on the question, Marty and Jennifer react modestly. Maggie is taken back slightly by the sudden response of the couple.]_

 **Jennifer:** We? Oh, no. No, we're not expecting. Well, I mean, yeah we're dating –uh-courting, as it were. For a long time, now.

 **Marty:** Wha-? Us? Oh, no, no, no. We're not doing that. Well, uh…not yet anyway. Just have to set up our ideal home first.

 _[Seamus smiles at what he sees.]_

 **Seamus:** Aye. Well, it's very easy to see the good ones. And you two are very good.

 _[Marty and Jennifer smile assuredly at the remark. Maggie has heightened reservations and stands from the table.]_

 **Jennifer:** Thank you, sir.

 **Maggie:** Seamus, a word with you?

 **Seamus:** Aye.

 _[Seamus hands William to Jennifer.]_

 **Seamus:** Will you hold him for a minute?

 _[Maggie leads Seamus to the other room. William coos happily as he clings onto Jennifer, as if she is a natural mother. Jennifer smiles at Marty, who smiles back, gets out from his seat and sits next to Jennifer and William.]_

 _[In the other room, Maggie voices her concerns to Seamus.]_

 **Maggie:** You sure you're not bringing a curse on this house? They seem very strange.

 **Seamus:** I know, but I-I just have this feeling about them, Maggie. And helping them is the right thing to do. That's important.

 _[Seamus notices that William is taking Jennifer and Marty well. Jennifer and Marty are enjoying the quality time with the infant.]_

 **Jennifer:** Aren't you cute? So, cute.

 **Marty:** Hey, buddy. How are you?

 **Seamus:** And look at them…..natural, and Will never takes to strangers. It's almost as if….they're connected to us.

 _[Marty holds William as Jennifer looks on.]_

 **Marty:** So you're my great-grandfather. The first McFly born in America.

 _[We hear liquid dripping. Marty and Jennifer look down. Jennifer stifles her laughter as Marty realizes what has happened.]_

 **Marty:** And you peed on me.

 _[Later that day, Marty and Jennifer are walking the railroad tracks. Marty stumbles a little on the tracks as Jennifer keeps up. The camera pans up to show that both of them are exhausted from the heat. Jennifer is using a fan given to her by Maggie, but it's not giving her the desired effect. Both sigh in relief when they realized that they've made it to the train station for Hill Valley. They walk onto the platform as the ticket man helps a customer while we hear Morse code from the dictator inside. Marty and Jennifer look beyond the train station. Jennifer exclaims as Marty whistles in amazement.]_

 **Jennifer:** Wow. I might die.

 _[Marty and Jennifer go into town as we see the train station sign "Hill Valley". The camera pans over the station roof to find the humble beginnings of the town of Hill Valley. A few stagecoaches go around town and a few more people ride around town on their horses, all kicking up dust. Marty and Jennifer proceed into town.]_

 _[The first thing they see is a portrait of Joe Statler and a sign that reads, "Honest Joe Statler Fine Horses Sold, Bought and Traded".]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer keep walking. They look the other way.]_

 _[We see a tent that says "Bath House". Inside is a man enjoying his bath in hot water while two "China Men" attend to him and heating more hot water.]_

 _[Jennifer eyes widen as if to say, "Interesting." Marty and Jennifer keep walking. They eye the meat market where a butcher is chopping up meat and a pig at his side feasts on some of the meat.]_

 _[Jennifer taps Marty's shoulder and points him upward. They read a banner that reads, "Hill County Festival Dance Food Games Saturday Night September 5_ _th_ _Proceeds to Construct the Clock Tower". We hear stone tapping. Just below the sign, we see a shack with an "Undertaking" sign. On the porch of this shack, we see a man chiseling a tombstone.]_

 _[Jennifer grabs Marty's arm and points to something. Marty sees it and his eyes widen.]_

 _[Jennifer is pointing to a blank tombstone with only the inscription, "Here Lies" chiseled in.]_

 _[Marty assures himself and Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** Okay, we need to find Doc.

 **Jennifer:** Yeah. I haven't seen the blacksmith place yet.

 **Marty:** Well, let's keep looking. We can't be far.

 _[Jennifer and Marty pass by a man shoveling manure into a wagon that reads, "A. Jones Manure Hauling". Jennifer keep walking up the street, and are stopped by a bunch of hammering and construction-type sounds. Jennifer and Marty stop as they eye the County Courthouse, which is under construction. The initial brickwork and framework is being worked on. The most obvious thing missing is the clock. The big open hole at the peak of the house indicates where the clock will eventually go. Jennifer and Marty instantly recognize the downtown square.]_

 **Jennifer:** Familiar, isn't it?

 **Marty:** Way too familiar.

 _[Marty looks to his left and Jennifer looks to her right.]_

 _[Marty sees a man in a black hat, black coat, black vest and black boots hammering a sign to his door. His face turns to reveal that it is Marshal Strickland, sporting his world-class mustache. The sign he posted reads, "Gone to Haysville for hanging of Stinky Lomax". Marshal Strickland unhitches his horse from the stall and mounts up. Strickland makes a departing order to his deputy, who almost snoozes on the chair.]_

 **Strickland:** Alright, I'm going to Haysville. Any brawlers get 12 days in the county jail.

 **Deputy:** Yes, sir.

 _[Strickland rides off.]_

 _[Marty laughs softly. Jennifer calls for Marty from a very short distance, easily getting Marty's attention.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty! Marty, over here!

 _[Marty trots over to Jennifer, who points to a barn with the words, "Livery & Feed Stable" painted in. A few subdivisions of it has the words, "For Rent Wagons Buggies" and another reads, "Blacksmithing". We hear some machinery chugging from within.]_

 **Marty:** Yeah! What's up?

 **Jennifer:** That might be it.

 **Marty:** "Livery  & Feed Stable"? Jen, I-wait. "For Rent….Wagons Buggies"…."Blacksmith-". Alright. Let's check it out.

 _[Marty knocks on the big double gates of the barn, which might not be heard over the chugging machinery. Marty notices that Jennifer is looking at him with a "Really?" kind of look, and wises up. He tries to yell over the machinery.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! Doc, are you in?!

 _[Jennifer, her face red from the heat, gets irritated and just pulls the door open and goes on in. Marty, somewhat dumbfounded by the move, slyly follows his woman on into the barn.]_

 _[Inside, Jennifer and Marty look around inside the barn, populated by two horses and the machine, a refrigerator making a lot of chugging noise along with some soft squeaks. Jennifer doesn't like the noise nor the fact that Doc is not to be seen. Marty is rather intrigued by the machinery that he sees working. After a moment, Jennifer shouts.]_

 **Jennifer:** DOC, WHERE ARE YOU?!

 _[We hear a noticeable squeak, followed by a loud "BOOM!" knocking Marty on his back and Jennifer jumping and shrieking at the shock. We also hear Doc yell from behind the machinery, which quiets down and all moving parts quickly cease.]_

 **Marty:** UHHH!

 **Jennifer:** AAAAHH!

 **Doc:** DAMN!

 _[Marty is not physically hurt by the boom, but the impactful sound still rings in his ears. Jennifer, also stunned by the blast, rushes to comfort him as we hear Doc vent over the apparently failed experiment. Jennifer and Marty smile upon hearing Doc's voice.]_

 **Doc:** The calibration must've been too tight on the compressor. Damn, that's going to set me back a few hours.

 **Marty:** Doc?!

 **Jennifer:** Doc!

 _[Doc, surprised, pops his head out from behind the machine. He's wearing his work apron, which covers his white button-down, long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and black western boots. Doc realizes who his company is, and quickly leaves the machinery to make his way to the floor. At first, he seems a bit irritated that his directions were ignored, but eventually smiles when he hugs his friends.]_

 **Doc:** Marty? Jennifer? Great Scott! I thought I gave you both explicit instructions not to come here but to go directly back to 1985!

 **Marty:** We know, Doc, but we had to come!

 **Jennifer:** We know, we know….

 **Doc:** Either way, it's good to see both of you here.

 _[After hugging Jennifer, Doc realizes that Jennifer is panting hard. Marty realizes that she's dehydrated and very warm. Doc and Marty quickly help her to Doc's bed on the other side of the barn.]_

 **Doc:** Jennifer, are you-? You're dehydrated.

 **Marty:** Damn!

 **Doc:** Quick! Let's put her in the bed.

 _[Marty and Doc gently lift and set down Jennifer on the bed. Marty takes off her hat, takes her fan and set them underneath the bed. Doc goes to his desk and grabs a glass of water and gives it to Jennifer, who barely drinks it.]_

 **Doc:** Yeah, the heat out here is intense, but the best solution is water from any source, as long as you first purify it with Iodine.

 **Marty:** Iodine?

 _[As Doc explains the history of Iodine, Jennifer weakly tries to get Marty's attention. Marty turns to Jennifer and goes to Jennifer. Jennifer motions for Marty to bring his ear close to her mouth. He obliges and Jennifer whispers something in Marty's ear. This causes Marty's face to sober quickly. He interrupts Doc's dissertation.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(weakly)_ Marty….Marty…..Marty….

 **Doc:** Number 53 on the Table of Elements…first discovered by Bernard Cortois in 1811. When in crystalized form, it can kill most of the most common pathogens in water picked up from fresh water sources, such as rivers and lakes. Therefore, Iodine makes any fresh water drinka-

 **Marty:** _(sternly)_ Doc! Do you have a knife?

 _[Doc points out the Bowie knife on his desk.]_

 **Doc:** It's right there. Why?

 _[Marty quickly bolts for the knife and brings it back to Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** The dress is suffocating Jennifer.

 _[Doc realizes.]_

 **Doc:** The bodice?!

 **Marty:** Yeah. Excuse us.

 _[Doc goes to his wardrobe and opens the door, hiding his face from Jen and Marty.]_

 **Doc:** I'll find one of my old shirts.

 _[The camera focuses on Marty. We see him tugging at something, which is accompanied by fabric ripping open. We hear Jennifer gasping in relief. We then hear some soft blankets moving as Marty appears to tuck Jennifer in.]_

 _[We see Jennifer being covered by the thin top sheet of Doc's bed, the shoulders and arms exposed. We do not see any clothing straps of Jennifer's shoulders. Jennifer catches her breath and takes a bigger gulp of the water.]_

 _[We hear Doc from behind the wardrobe door.]_

 **Doc:** How is she?

 _[Jennifer chimes in with a stronger voice.]_

 **Jennifer:** I'm decent.

 _[Doc closes the door, with a white shirt in hand. He places the shirt on the bed next to Jennifer, takes her empty glass, goes to a barrel, dips the glass in, and pulls out the glass that is mostly full of water. Doc sets the glass on the desk, pulls out a vail full of tiny crystallized Iodine, and uses a small measuring cup to measure the iodine and place it into the glass of water while explaining.]_

 **Doc:** Very good. Using what little rainfall we obtain, we collect the water in a common barrel, obtain it in our favorite drinking glass, put in 7 grams of crystallized Iodine for every one fluid ounce of water, and shake it properly. And after fifteen minutes, the water is ready to drink.

 **Marty:** Whoa…revolutionary.

 _[Jennifer, still panting, can't believe what she has gotten herself into.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yep. Marty, we fought Indians, the Calvary, a bear, your relatives and the heat. Will you please tell Doc why we're here?

 _[We see through the magnifying glass the photograph of the tombstone from 1885. Doc has the photograph in his hand and examines it as he reads, alarmingly.]_

 **Doc:** SHOT IN THE BACK BY BUFORD TANNEN OVER A MATTER OF EIGHTY DOLLARS!? SEPTEMBER SEVENTH!? THIS MONDAY!

 _[Marty, at the upper platform, looks towards a bunch of hanging cloaks where Jennifer is standing behind. We see her legs under the cloaks.]_

 **Marty:** What's the 80 dollars about?!

 **Doc:** I have no idea! That bastard still owes ME after I put shoes on his horses and he didn't pay up!

 **Marty:** We found a good bit of info on Tannen! He's a bad, bad killer, Doc!

 **Doc:** No kidding! Wait, who's this "Beloved Clara"? I don't know anyone named Clara!

 **Marty:** We couldn't figure that one out either, Doc. She might be a girlfriend of yours, huh?

 _[Doc quickly dismisses that.]_

 **Doc:** Marty! My involvement in such a relationship here in 1885 may cause a disruption in the space-time continuum. As I scientist, I could never take that risk, clearly not after what we've already been through.

 _[Marty nods in agreement as we see his face reflecting on recent events. Jennifer approaches, wearing what appears to be only Doc's old shirt, appearing to be much better and healthier.]_

 **Jennifer** : Doc, are there any women's fashion shops in town?

 **Doc:** Um, yes. There is a place across the street from the saloon.

 **Jennifer:** Do they sell underwear and daily clothes?

 **Doc:** Um, yes. I think so.

 **Jennifer:** Good. I might need to get a few things. That corset was killing me, but fortunately, I hid my bra inside that dress.

 **Doc:** Well, under the circumstances, you might not have to do that! I don't want to get killed, so we're getting the DeLorean tonight and heading home.

 _[Jennifer and Marty hesitate at that thought.]_

 **Marty:** Uh, Doc. We tore a hole in the gas tank when we landed. So, we're going to have to patch it up and get some gas.

 _[Doc's face quickly sobers up.]_

 **Doc:** You mean, we're out of gas?

 **Jennifer:** The Mr. Fusion is still intact. That helps, right?

 _[We see Jennifer's and Marty's faces slowly sober in horror as Doc explains.]_

 **Doc:** Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor. But, the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline. It always has. And there won't be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour.

 _[Marty and Jennifer pauses in shock, then Marty cautiously speaks.]_

 **Marty:** So, what do we do?

 _[We hear a great western music theme as we see a team of six horses attached to and hauling the DeLorean through the countryside at sunset. Driving the team of horses is Doc and Marty, sitting on the windshield. Through the driver side window, we see Jennifer sitting the driver seat, clothed in a lighter-fabric, lavender dress.]_

 **Doc:** Hyah! Hyah, Hyah!

 _[On the windshield, Doc has the reigns in hand, driving the horses and Marty holds the speedometer from the DeLorean in his hand. The cord for the speedometer runs down to below the hood.]_

 **Doc:** Hyah! Hyah!

 **Marty:** Twenty-three!

 **Doc:** It's no use, Marty! Even the fastest horse in the world won't run more than 35-40 miles an hour.

 _[Inside the cab, Jennifer, in her blue dress and coping with the bumpy ride, heard the news from outside.]_

 **Jennifer:** Ow! Where's the Tylenol? Ow!

 _[The camera zooms out as Doc continues driving the team with the DeLorean.]_

 _[Nighttime. In Doc's stable, Doc pulls the cork out of a bottle of liquor. We see Marty in the DeLorean driver's seat and Jennifer is standing behind Doc towards the front of the DeLorean.]_

 **Marty:** The bartender said that's the strongest stuff they got.

 **Jennifer:** I'm not sure about this.

 _[Doc starts pouring the liquor into the gas tank opening.]_

 **Doc:** Try it, Marty.

 _[Jennifer covers her ears, fearing something. Marty starts turning the starter for the engine. Nothing. Marty tries again, and the engine starts to sputter and hesitate.]_

 **Doc:** Give it more gas!

 _[Suddenly, BANG! Jennifer yelps as the engine explodes, spitting out a big piece of machinery and hoses out to the ground in smoke.]_

 **Jennifer:** YAAH!

 _[Doc goes to the fuel injection manifold, picks it up and curses his luck as he tosses the piece to Marty.]_

 **Doc:** DAMN! It blew the fuel-injection manifold. Strong stuff, alright. It'll take me a month to rebuild it.

 _[Jennifer fans the smoke away as Marty slams the piece on the ground, in frustration, and Doc goes to his desk, with a window facing towards the main railway line.]_

 **Marty:** A month!? Doc, you're gonna get shot on Monday!

 **Doc:** I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!

 _[Jennifer comforts Marty as they join Doc at his desk.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, getting hysterical is not going to help.

 **Marty:** What will?!

 **Jennifer:** Calming down and thinking. Use your history.

 **Doc:** Let's see….I got it! We could simply roll it down a steep hill! Noooo, we'll never find a smooth enough surface. Unless, of course. Ice-we'll wait until winter. When the lake freezes over, we could-

 **Marty:** WINTER?! Doc, we're talking Monday! It's only a few days away!

 **Jennifer:** Wha-?! We're not staying here that long!

 **Doc:** All right, all right, all right. Let's just think through this thing logically. We know it won't run on its own power, we know we can't pull it, but IF we figured out a way to _push it_ up to 88 miles an hour? Huh?

 _[Marty, Doc and Jennifer ponder. Then after a moment, Jennifer slowly realizes what's behind Doc's shoulder.]_

 **Jennifer:** Hey, Doc. What's that build-

 _[Doc slowly turns to where she's looking. Marty also sees, through the window, the train depot, with soft lights glowing, and the main train line as Jennifer finishes her thought.]_

 **Jennifer:** The train station?

 _[Doc turns back to Jennifer with a wily-eyed, mad-genius look.]_

 **Doc:** THAT'S IT!

 _[The next morning, Thursday, Sept. 3_ _rd_ _, Doc, Marty and Jennifer, in their western wear, are at the ticket booth at the train depot. The ticket master speaks to Doc.]_

 **Ticket Master:** The 131 won't arrive until tomorrow, around 9:30.

 **Doc:** Ah. Do you happen to know the specifications of that train, such as average speed, maximum speed, torque-

 **Ticket Master:** I'm only a ticket master, sir. You should talk to the train's engineer for that.

 **Doc:** I understand. Thank you, sir.

 **Ticket Master:** You're welcome.

 _[Doc motions to Marty and Jennifer to leave with him. They follow.]_

 _[On the other side of the train depot, where the rails run along, Doc points to the rail lines on the map which is attached to the wall of the depot. Marty and Jennifer gather and watch.]_

 **Doc:** Here! This spur that runs off the main line three miles out to Clayton Ravine is a long stretch of level track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the DeLorean with the locomotive.

 _[Stunned at what she hears, Jennifer pulls Doc in close to quietly exclaim her initial angst in this plot.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc! Are you serious?! Stealing a steam engine just to push the time machine fast enough to get us home!?

 **Doc:** Jennifer, we have no choice! There's no faster machine in this point in time!

 **Jennifer:** _(exasperated)_ My God! Stealing a 100-ton monster!

 _[Marty interjects, breaking their hold. Marty points out something on the map.]_

 **Marty:** Wait a minute, Doc. Look. I see the other end of the line where the bridge is supposed to connect the tracks, but there's no bridge. Also, why does it say, "Shonash Ravine", not Clayton Ravine?

 _[Doc goes back to the map, and examines it.]_

 **Doc:** Hmm….

 _[Later that day, Doc and Marty are standing on the edge of the uncompleted bridge for the ravine. Jennifer is standing on the ground near the sign that reads, "Shonash Ravine Bridge Scheduled Completion Summer 1886 Central Pacific Railroad". Marty and Doc start retreating back to their horses as Marty talks.]_

 **Marty:** Well, Doc. We can scratch that idea. I mean, we can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to be finished.

 **Doc:** Marty, it'll still work. You're just not thinking fourth-dimensionally.

 **Marty:** Right, right. I have a real problem with that.

 **Jennifer:** Huh. We've heard that before.

 **Doc:** Don't you see? The bridge WILL exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use. Therefore, as long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we will instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We will have track under us and coast safely across the ravine.

 _[Doc, Marty, and a still somewhat reluctant Jennifer mount their horses.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc, what will happen to the steam engine?

 **Doc:** It'll be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be around to see it.

 **Jennifer:** OK. For the record, I still hate the idea of having to steal a steam engine just to get us home. But, seeing how much I just love the Wild West, I say, "Forget it. Let's do it."

 _[Marty and Doc look at her, a little perplexed.]_

 **Jennifer:** Now that I got that off of my chest, what's next Doc? I mean, are we going to be able to get the time machine ready for the rails by tomorrow afternoon? I mean, if we're going to steal the-

 _[Doc starts up his horse into a run up the train line, heading back towards town. Marty and Jennifer follow.]_

 **Doc:** No, it's going to take a little more than just a couple of days to prepare the DeLorean for the rails. I'll have to make the wheels myself. I'll also need to make a special kind of fuel for the locomotive so that we don't lose speed as we make the run.

 _[We see Doc and Marty riding off towards town. Jennifer is bouncing all over the place as she tries to stay on the galloping horse.]_

 **Marty:** But, Doc. Steam engines didn't run on gas.

 **Doc:** No, but maybe I can develop-

 **Jennifer:** Uh, guys! GUYS?! A little help?!

 _[Close to noon that same day, Doc arrives at his barn. Marty follows close. They both dismount and lead their horses inside the corral by their reigns. Jennifer, seeming to have a better grip on riding her horse, shortly arrives behind them.]_

 _[From another angle, we see Jennifer cautiously dismounts her horse. As she dismounts, we see three dusty outlaws, Stubble, Ceegar and Buck, who are standing outside the main entrance of the Saloon, staring intensely, jaws open, at the beautiful spectacle that is Jennifer.]_

 _[Fighting the dry heat, Jennifer leads her horse into the barn. Marty comes to assist her.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, are you alright?

 **Jennifer:** I'm better now, thanks.

 _[After seeing Jennifer and Marty enter the barn, Stubble dashes around the other side of the saloon doors. Ceegar and Buck are still staring.]_

 _[Inside the barn, we see Marty leading Jennifer's horse into its corral. Jennifer helps Marty close the gate.]_

 _[On the other side of the barn, Doc starts to prepare some chains to lift the DeLorean up off its tires. Doc also points out something to Marty on the barn wall.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, do you see the rope and tackle over there?

 _[Marty looks at the barn wall.]_

 _[We see a rope rigging and tackle attached to a loop on the barn wall.]_

 **Marty:** The ropes and hook?

 **Doc:** Yeah. Can you bring it over here? I need to prop up the DeLorean so I can remove the tires.

 **Marty:** Right. I got it!

 _[As Doc asks for Jennifer's help, Marty brings the tackle box over to Doc. With a chain attached to the undercarriage of the DeLorean's front end, Doc attaches the tackle to the chain.]_

 **Doc:** Jennifer, my tool pack is over near my desk. It's a little white cloth bag loaded with light-duty prying tools. Can you get them, please?

 _[Jennifer goes towards Doc's desk.]_

 **Jennifer:** I got it, Doc.

 _[Jennifer looks around briefly, and spots the bag of tools. She takes them towards Doc.]_

 **Marty:** You know what's weird?

 **Jennifer:** What, babe?

 **Marty:** We've been all over the town today, and we haven't seen Buford Tannen at all, yet.

 **Doc:** Well, with luck and keeping out of sight, maybe we can-

 _[Suddenly, we hear a pounding at the barn door, followed by Buford Tannen's bellow.]_

 **Buford:** HEY, BLACKSMITH! GET OUT HERE!

 _[Doc's face goes to shock.]_

 _[Marty's face goes to shock.]_

 _[Jennifer's face goes to shock as she stops dead in her tracks.]_

 _[Doc quickly points out big white cloth to Marty and they work quickly together.]_

 **Doc:** _(sharply; quietly)_ It's Tannen! Marty, grab that white cloth! Cover the car! Jennifer, get behind my desk!

 _[Jennifer, still with the tool bag, dashes to the desk as Tannen yells louder.]_

 **Buford:** C'MON, SMITTY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

 _[Marty and Doc quickly finish covering the DeLorean. Doc points Marty over to Doc's closet.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, grab my rifle out of the closet.

 _[Marty dashes to the closet, and spots the rifle. He grabs the rifle, complete with the big crosshair sight at the end of the barrel and the telescopic sight towards the butt. Marty grabs the rifle and runs to bring it to Doc as Buford pounds on the barn door. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!]_

 **Buford:** I'M COUNTING TO THREE, SMITTY, THEN I'M SHOOTIN' MY WAY IN!

 _[Doc takes the rifle and goes to the door, cautiously. Marty backs up behind the DeLorean.]_

 **Doc:** HANG ON! HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'm coming, Tannen!

 _[Jennifer looks on, anxious.]_

 _[From outside, we see Buford, on foot, at the door. His buddies, Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck, also on foot, are just behind him.]_

 _[We hear the barn door being unlocked, and slowly opened. Doc reveals himself, with his rifle behind his back.]_

 **Doc:** Tannen. Are you hear to pay me for that job?

 **Buford:** That's where you're wrong, Smithy. You owe me.

 _[Slighty confused, but not surprised, Doc inquires.]_

 **Doc:** How do you figure?

 **Buford:** My horse threw a shoe. Seein' that you's the one that did the shoe-n', I say that makes you responsible.

 **Doc:** Well, since you never paid me for the job, I say that makes us even.

 _[Marty and Jennifer start looking at each other, piecing the mystery together.]_

 **Buford:** WRONG! See, I was on my horse when it threw the show and I got thrown off, and that caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Red Eye! So, the way I figure it, Blacksmith, you owe me five dollars for the whisky and seventy-five dollars for the horse!

 _[Marty and Jennifer figured it.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(quietly)_ Eighty dollars.

 _[Marty nods his head. He sees Doc clutching his hand onto his rifle.]_

 **Doc:** Look, since your horse threw a shoe, just bring him back and I'll re-shoe him.

 _[Buford lets out his frustration.]_

 **Buford:** I've done shot that horse!

 _[Doc can't believe the insane logic of his nemesis. He scoffs, then sharply pulls his rifle and points it directly at Buford's head, catching Buford off-guard and causing Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck to draw their six-shooters to Doc.]_

 **Doc:** Well, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, TANNEN!

 _[The quick draw scares Jennifer, causing her to gasp in horror and cover her face.]_

 _[Marty, seeing the quick draw, wants to get into the fray, but the sight of the weapons keep him back, making Marty angry.]_

 _[Buford, seeing the rifle barrel at his head, motions to his boys to holster their weapons.]_

 **Buford:** No. You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Smithy.

 _[Doc slowly backs off as Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck also back off.]_

 _[As Doc retreats back to his barn, Buford issues a warning.]_

 **Buford:** You might stand tall today, but you best be lookin' behind you when you walk, 'cuz one day, you're gonna get a bullet in your back.

 _[Doc, not flinching, retreats inside his barn. Suddenly, Buford runs off. Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck follow.]_

 _[Buford, Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck quickly mount their horses just outside the Saloon and ride off.]_

 _[Doc holsters his rifle and shuts the barn door. Marty and Jennifer let out a sigh of relief.]_

 _[Somber music starts. As Doc goes to place his rifle back in his closet, Jennifer, very scared for Doc's life, goes to Marty, also concerned, at the DeLorean.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc! I am SO SORRY that we can't get back home right this minute!

 **Marty:** Yeah, Doc. We're sorry. I should've been more careful in the desert.

 _[As Doc reflects on his actions, he becomes increasingly distraught, but then catches himself.]_

 **Doc:** Don't. Please, don't. If anyone is the fool, it's me. I invented this damned machine…and I got so excited at the prospect of time travel, I wanted to install it in a cool ride. A low-riding vehicle that would look appealing, no matter the era, no matter the cost….no matter how it was designed for pavement. And the fact that I brought you with me-it doesn't matter. Complaining about my foolish errors is not making our situation any better. But, once we return to 1985, we will destroy this thing, entirely.

 _[Military-like music, with a western twist, starts. Marty and Jennifer, both uneasy but determined, nod in determination.]_

 **Jennifer:** I'll get the tool bag.

 **Marty:** Right. Let's change these rims.

 _[Determined, Doc grabs the rope and tackle. With Marty, they attach the tackle hook to the chains attached to the DeLorean.]_

 _[Doc grabs a horse's reigns from a barn pillar.]_

 **Doc:** I'll get Dusty to lift it up.

 _[Jennifer grabs the tool bag from under Doc's desk.]_

 **Jennifer:** I got the tools.

 _[We see a shot of the barn from above. The camera zooms out as the military music concludes.]_

 _[Later that afternoon, CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! We see a lit-up piece of steel being hammered down by Doc using a small hammer.]_

 _[Taking the steel piece in his left hand, Doc sets the lit piece in a bucket of water. HISSSSSSSS! Plenty of steam rises from the bucket when the steel makes contact.]_

 _[We see the steel piece being laid onto a frame of an uncomplete steel wheel. But with the addition of the new piece, the wheel is complete. The camera zooms out as Doc starts hammering on the steel bits on the wheel to lock the piece in place. By the time the camera is done zooming out, we see that it is one of the four wheels that will be placed on the DeLorean for the railroad run.]_

 _[The wheel is finished. Doc shows Marty the finished wheel. Marty is impressed with the craftsmanship of the wheel.]_

 **Doc:** One down, three to go.

 **Marty:** Wow! Just nine more hours of work, and the time machine will have custom rims.

 _[Jennifer looks up from Doc's desk, where she's been sitting and reading Jules Verne's "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea". Jennifer likes what she sees.]_

 **Jennifer:** Looks nice, Doc.

 _[Suddenly, we hear a bellow from outside from the Mayor of Hill Valley. This catches everyone's attention.]_

 **Mayor:** EMMETT! HOOOO, EMMETT!

 _[Doc, wiping his hands, tells Marty and Jennifer who it is, and goes to greet the politician.]_

 **Doc:** HUBERT! It's the Mayor!

 **Mayor:** Excuse me, Emmett! Do you remember last week at the town meeting when you volunteered to meet the school teacher at the station, when she came in?

 **Doc:** Oh, yes! Quite so!

 _[The Mayor hands Doc a telegraph message to Doc.]_

 **Mayor:** Well, we just got word: She's coming in tomorrow. Here are the details for you. Thanks for all your help.

 **Doc:** Anytime, Hubert!

 _[Doc leaves to go back to his work. He seems in haste. The Mayor starts to leave, but then turns back around to shout out one more detail to Doc.]_

 **Mayor:** OH! Her name's Miss Clayton! Clara Clayton!

 _[The mayor turns to leave. Doc, focused on his work, puts the telegraph in his pocket, muttering the words quietly to himself.]_

 **Doc:** _(quietly)_ Miss Clayton—school-teacher—where's that schoolhouse-?

 _[Marty, perplexed by Doc's behavior, goes to Jennifer and speaks softly to her, showing her the picture of Doc's 1955 tombstone.]_

 **Marty:** _(softly)_ Jennifer…the picture?

 _[Jennifer looks at the picture, sees Clara's name. She covers her mouth in slight shock.]_

 _[Marty starts to go to Doc, but Jennifer stops him.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, Do-.

 _[Doc, about to heat up another steel beam, looks at Marty, wearing dark eye glasses.]_

 **Doc:** Yes, Marty?

 _[Confused, Marty is quiet while Jennifer chimes in for him.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, it's nothing, Doc. Marty just showed me the picture of the tombstone. Nothing has changed.

 _[Doc, not surprised, goes back to the fireplace with the steel beam.]_

 **Doc:** Well, just keep an eye on my back, okay?

 **Jennifer:** No problem, Doc.

 **Marty:** Uh…yeah. We'll do that!

 _[Jennifer pulls Marty in close as Doc works the air blower for heating up the steel.]_

 **Marty:** _(loud whisper)_ Jen! What the Hell?

 **Jennifer:** _(loud whisper)_ Marty, right now, Doc is working his butt off on the DeLorean! The more he gets done now, the better off we'll all be for the next train after Friday!

 **Marty:** _(loud whisper)_ But he said him having a girlfriend here is bad for the space-time continuum!

 **Jennifer:** _(loud whisper)_ Well, maybe he can find a way to break it up before we go back home. Doc has a strong mind; he'll figure it out. But for now, let's not distract him from his work.

 _[Marty looks back at Doc.]_

 _[Doc has worked the intense heat onto the steel beam, making it glow a bright orange. He carefully takes it to another tool.]_

 _[Marty, still unsure, looks back at Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** _(loud whisper)_ Okay. We'll just see what happens.

 _[Later that night, inside the barn, we see Doc, in sleep wear, sleeping on his bed, Marty, in long johns, is lying on blankets laid out on the floor at the foot of Doc's bed, and Jennifer, in a night gown, is lying on the spare bed, under covers.]_

 _[Jennifer, still awake, turns towards Marty and whispers.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ Marty, are you awake?

 _[Marty turns slowly towards Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ Not really. What's up?

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ I thought I had a dream about the future. It was about us, we were at a home, and…..and you got fired!

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ Wha—What do you mean I got fired?

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ You were talking with your boss, Nee-

 _[Marty is concerned.]_

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ Wha—Needles? Needles is my boss in the future?

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ No, no. It was someone else….I think. I can't remember. Anyway, all I _do_ remember is that the boss called you 'chicken' and you overreacted, did something wrong, and then you got fired by the superiors.

 _[Marty is troubled by this news.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ Marty, I know you. You're a good guy. But, if you let people push you around and get you mad just by simply calling you a childish name, I'm afraid for you.

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ Jen, if they make fun of me, you can't just expect me to just let them walk over me.

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ Marty, what Biff did to you in 1955 was pretty bad. I was scared for you. You're lucky he didn't actually bash your head in.

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ That wasn't all Biff.

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ But, he got you anyway. Marty, I don't know if that vision I saw from the future was real, but what happened in 1955 _was_ real and it reminded me about your temper. I never want to see that again. I never want you to scare me like that again. Just ignore the fools and what they say. Focus on me. Focus on us. Focus on what our future could be. The future that we could make….together.

 _[Marty thinks for a moment, then smiles at his woman.]_

 _[Seeing this, Jennifer smiles back.]_

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ That's beautiful, Jen. I don't know if I ever told you, but…..I love you.

 _[Jennifer smiles even more. She gently rises from her bed, the blankets removed, and goes to Marty. She lies on her side next to Marty, as Marty caresses her.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ I know I told you, but…..I love you, too.

 _[Marty smiles and kisses Jennifer, who reciprocates. They embrace. From over Marty's shoulder, Jennifer enjoys the warmth of Marty's hug.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(whispers)_ Let's catch that train.

 **Marty:** _(whispers)_ Let's.

 _[We hear soft train whistle echoes in the distance as Marty and Jennifer keep a strong hold on each other.]_

 _[The next day, Friday Sept. 4_ _th_ _, we see a side shot of the cab of the steam locomotive No. 131. The engineer pops his head out of the entrance to the cab to answer a question.]_

 **Engineer:** How fast can she go? Well, I've had her up to fifty-five myself.

 _[The Engineer climbs down to the ground with his oil can and goes to oil the joints and places on the driving wheels of the locomotive. The camera follows and reveals that Marty, Doc, and Jennifer, all in their respectable public-worthy western wear, are there to receive the answers. They stay close to the Engineer as he does his job. In the background, passengers and cargo is being unloaded onto the Depot platform, including the clock for the Hill County Courthouse.]_

 **Engineer:** I hear that, uh, Fearless Frank Fargout got one of these up near seventy out past Excursion Junction.

 **Marty:** You think it's possible to get it up to ninety?

 **Engineer:** HEH! Ninety?! Tarnation, son! There's never been a need to be in such a hurry!

 **Doc:** Well, it's just a bet he and I have, that's all! Theoretically speaking, could it be done?

 **Engineer:** Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of tracks with a level grade, and you weren't haulin' no cars behind ya, and if you can get the fire hot enough, and I'm talkin' about hotter than the places of hell and damnation itself…then yes, it may be possible to get 'er up that fast!

 **Jennifer:** Just one more thing, sir. When will be the next time we'll see this train?

 **Engineer:** Monday mornin' at eight o'clock, lil' missy!

 _[Just a moment later, Doc, Marty, and Jennifer are walking up the train depot platform towards where the clock is. Doc is talking about the plan. Jennifer and Marty listen in.]_

 **Doc:** That's a little more time than I had hoped, but nevertheless, that gives us plenty of time to get everything in place. The engine is perfect, the spur should have enough length to get it up to speed, and the wheels are almost done. All we have to do is just make sure we catch the train on time on Monday.

 **Marty:** Hopefully, before Tannen shows up!

 **Doc:** Yes!

 **Jennifer:** No kidding!

 **Doc:** Now, I'm in the initial phases of develop—

 _[Doc, Marty and Jennifer stop as they see the clock for the clock tower in its shipping crate. Several men are attending to loading it up on a specialized wagon for transport. A woman in a purple, lavender dress and elegant straw hat, also decorated in lavender, with her personal belongings of a couple trunks and a telescope case next to her on the ground. It's Clara Clayton. She is also admiring the clock.]_

 _[Doc, Marty and Jennifer look at each other in astonishment at the clock. They don't really notice Clara.]_

 **Marty:** We're truly living in history now.

 **Jennifer:** The tower clock, brand new.

 **Doc:** Amazing craftsmanship!

 _[Hearing Doc's voice, Clara turns her face to Doc. She stops at the sight of Doc.]_

 **Clara:** Yes, it is. And how-?

 _[Doc and Clara are instantly entranced by each other. Marty and Jennifer are confused by Clara's behavior, not really noticing Doc.]_

 **Marty:** How what? How do you do? Well, I guess we're doin—

 _[Doc quickly recovers himself. As he does, Clara regains her composure as well.]_

 **Doc:** Yes, yes. How do you do, madam?

 **Clara:** Oh, well, I'm fine, good sir. I um…I just got off the train and I was told that someone was going to help me to my place-the schoolhouse. I'm the new school teacher.

 _[Doc suddenly remembers yesterday. Upon hearing this, Marty shows Jennifer the photograph. Jennifer sees it, and covers her agape mouth as Doc and Clara shake hands.]_

 **Doc:** School teacher? Oh, oh yes. You we're waiting for _me_. Yes, the mayor said you were coming in today. Emmett Brown at your service, ma'am.

 **Clara:** Oh. I'm Clayton, Clara Clayton.

 **Doc:** Clara? What a beautiful name.

 _[Clara blushes at Doc's quip. Doc stares for a moment at Clara, but quickly recovers as he introduces Marty and Jennifer. Still uneasy, Jennifer and Marty go along with the introductions and shake Clara's hand.]_

 **Doc:** Well, uh. Clara, these are my good friends, Mart-uh, Clint Eastwood and Jen-uh, Sarah Parker.

 **Marty:** Oh, uh, howdy, ma'am.

 **Clara:** How do you do?

 **Jennifer:** Um, yes. How do you do, Miss Clara?

 **Clara:** Very well, thank you.

 _[Doc shows Clara towards the front of the depot as a reluctant Jennifer and a somewhat irked Marty start to gather Clara's belongings under Doc's order.]_

 **Doc:** Well, uh, Miss Parker and Mister Eastwood can help you with your belongings. I'll go see about getting a wagon train.

 _[With Doc and Clara walking off, still staring at each other, Marty and Jennifer can't believe what just happened.]_

 **Marty:** "No scientific rational for that." Riiiiight…

 **Jennifer:** You know, in spite of our situation, that's pretty cute.

 _[Later on, we see the wagon train going through the woods on a dirt road. Marty is riding his horse ahead of the wagon train, pulled by two horses. On the wagon are Doc, driving the train, and Clara sitting next to him. Clara's belongings are all on the wagon behind them. Doc's rifle is laying alongside Doc's leg, on the opposite side of Clara. Jennifer is on a horse just behind the wagon train. They trot slowly down the dirt road. As they go, Doc and Clara converse casually.]_

 **Doc:** So, Miss Clayton, what drew you here to Hill Valley, of all places?

 **Clara:** Well, it was just the idea of being in a small town with a lot of promise. There's nothing like a bunch of eager young families wanting to settle in a small town on the fertile land of the western frontier. I've also learned that if the parents instill a sense of curiosity and valor in their children, then teaching their children the rest will be much easier. That's the—

 _[Suddenly, HIS-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S! A rattlesnake stands up and hisses at Marty's horse. This spooks the horse, making the horse buck and throws Marty on the dirt road away from the snake.]_

 **Marty:** WHOA! WHOA-SHIT!

 _[Marty's horse runs off, but slowly stops. Instinctively, Jennifer jumps off her horse and goes to her man.]_

 **Jennifer:** MARTY!

 _[The commotion causes Clara to yelp, the wagon team whinnies in fear, and Doc quickly pulls out his rifle and swiftly readies it. Doc pulls the telescopic scope out, cocks it, aims it at the hissing snake, and "BOOM!" pulls the trigger.]_

 **Clara:** Aaaah! Wha-?

 _[We see the rifle shot hitting the snake right in the head, killing it.]_

 _[The rifle shot makes Jennifer jump, sending her arms up and knocking the telescope case off of the wagon. She still doesn't stop her from going to Marty, still lying on his back with the wind knocked out of him.]_

 **Jennifer:** AH! Damn it! Marty! Marty, are you okay?!

 _[The horse team calms down as Doc surveys the scene.]_

 **Doc:** Marty?! Are you alright?

 **Clara:** Yes, are-wh-, wait. Why did you call Mister Eastwood "Marty"?

 **Doc:** Oh, oh, yes. Well, that's just, uh, a nickname, really. He just looks a lot like his father, whose name is Martin. Marty for short.

 _[Jennifer, realizing what happened, goes along with it as she comforts and helps Marty to his feet. Marty is still consoling his neck.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, yes. Yes, he's a very nice gentleman. A tough gentleman, just like my Clint.

 **Marty:** Oooh. Yeah, a tough guy. Thanks, Je—uh, Sarah.

 **Clara:** Oh, what fell off?

 _[Jennifer looks towards the end of the wagon and spots the telescope case. She lets Marty lean against the wagon as Jennifer, realizing her fault, goes to retrieve the case and shows it to Clara.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Clayton. When Doc shot that snake, I jumped and accidentally knocked off this long case. It's feels a bit heavy.

 _[Clara, keeping calm, knows it and reaches her arms out to retrieve it.]_

 **Clara:** Oh, that's my telescope! Can you bring it here, please?

 _[Jennifer politely obliges and stretches out the telescope to Clara, who retrieves it with a little assistance from Doc.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yes, ma'am. Here you are.

 _[Clara opens the case, examines the brass-laden observing tool, and, relieved, closes the case and sets it back in the wagon.]_

 **Clara:** Thank you. I just bought this a couple months ago. Let's see….looks like it still works. I won't be certain until tonight. I'll see if I can find the Little Dipper.

 _[Jennifer helps Marty onto the wagon, where he sits on the cargo bed next to Clara's belongings.]_

 **Jennifer:** If it doesn't work, I am truly sorry.

 **Clara:** No need to apologize, Miss Parker. It was a very exciting moment. Besides, accidents happen.

 **Doc:** Well, just in case your telescope needs repair, I can look at it for you and see if it can be fixed.

 **Clara:** Oh, you're a repairman?

 _[Doc starts up the horse team as he speaks.]_

 **Doc:** Well, I'm a man of a few trades. I can tell you more on the way.

 **Clara:** Please, do.

 _[Jennifer, seeing that Marty's okay, goes to her horse, slowly mounts, and starts the horse to catch up. Doc's voice fades as they ride on.]_

 **Doc:** Well, my fascination first started when I was a boy. I was experimenting with Newton's Third Law. I took an ordinary ball, and laid it on a flat board. Then, I pushed it to a ball much smaller than it on the other side. When I saw that bigger ball thrust the smaller one with much more ease than I anticipated….

 **Jennifer:** Uuuuh! Wow! My legs are tired. Hey! Doc, hang on!

 _[A few moments later, we see Doc and Clara on the wagon train with Marty hanging on at the rear, hanging onto his horse walking along next to him. They approach the school house and Clara's new home. Jennifer rides on her horse just behind them.]_

 _[Amid the cobwebs and dust, Clara, smiling, opens the front door of her new home. We see Doc at the edge of the patio, with Marty bringing a trunk and Jennifer bringing the telescope case to the patio.]_

 **Doc:** Can we help you inside with these?

 **Clara:** Oh, no. That won't be necessary. You have done more than enough already.

 **Doc:** But it's really no trouble.

 _[Marty calms Doc down and shakes Clara's hand.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, she says it's fine. We have things to do. And ma'am, good luck with the school teaching and everything.

 **Clara:** Thank you. I hope you're neck feels better soon.

 **Marty:** Thanks.

 _[Marty goes back to his horse and Jennifer approaches Clara.]_

 **Jennifer:** It's been very nice to meet you, ma'am. And once again, I'm sorry for-

 **Clara:** Sshh. It's okay. We're all fine.

 _[Jennifer admires the wise woman.]_

 **Jennifer:** Well, thanks again. Maybe, we can talk over tea sometime.

 **Clara:** Maybe.

 _[Jennifer smiles and goes back to her horse. Doc hasn't stopped staring at Clara.]_

 **Doc:** And Clara, if the welcome you received here wasn't all that pleasant, I do apol-

 **Clara:** Oh, no. No, No, No. It may not have been what I expected, but no one could've predicted that. You still saved me and your friends from further harm. That's all that matters, Mister Brown….Emmett.

 _[Slight pause as they smile.]_

 **Clara:** Well, thank you for everything.

 **Doc:** You're quite welcome.

 _[Doc turns to go. Clara interjects one more thing, causing Doc to look at her again.]_

 **Clara:** I will see you again, won't I?

 **Doc:** Of course! You'll be seeing lots of me, I'm sure. I have a shop in town. I'm the local scientist-uh, uh, a blacksmith!

 _[Clara is even more curious.]_

 **Clara:** Science? What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?

 **Doc:** Actually, I'm a student of all sciences.

 **Jennifer:** Oh, right! Doc, speaking of which, you have an experiment going right now where _time_ is of the essence.

 **Doc:** Oh, yes indeed. Yes.

 _[Doc slowly stumbles through the front gate and locks it. He waves good-bye to Clara.]_

 **Doc:** Well, excuse us, Clara. We have to get-going. Toodle-doo!

 _[Clara, smiling, waves good-bye back.]_

 _[Doc, Marty and Jennifer, all on their horses, turn from Clara's house and ride on. Marty inquires as Jennifer keeps up.]_

 **Marty:** What do you mean you'll be seeing 'lots of her', Doc?

 _[Doc dismisses it casually.]_

 **Doc:** Well, I might see her again just in passing.

 _[Doc, Marty and Jennifer continue their ride through the woods.]_

 **Marty:** C'mon, Doc. You see the way she was looking at you?

 **Jennifer:** She didn't want you to go.

 **Doc:** Well, we all had quite a scare, didn't we?

 _[As Jennifer speaks, she hears something oddly familiar that reminded her of something else….something important. This also tickles Doc and Marty's memory.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yeah, never again. I'm going to be scared enough when we push that time machine towards Clayton Ravine. Wha-'Clayton' Ravine?

 **Doc:** "Clayton" Ravine?

 **Marty:** "Clay—" Holy shit! Hey, Doc! Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher. They say she fell in there a hundred years ago.

 _[Doc can't believe this. Knowing the tale, Jennifer bites her hand in painful realization.]_

 **Doc:** A hundred years ago?! That's THIS year!

 _[Marty smirks at the story.]_

 **Marty:** Every kid in school knows that story because we all have teachers that we want to see fall into the ravine!

 _[Doc stops the horse at the shock of it all. Marty and Jennifer also stop. Doc can barely talk, but Jennifer helps him out.]_

 **Doc:** GREAT SCOTT! Then that snake was _supposed to-_

 **Jennifer:** The snake was supposed to spook the horses, which means Clara was supposed to fall into the ravine. We stopped it from happening, and changed the history books. My God.

 _[Doc is still stunned. Marty slowly speaks up.]_

 **Marty:** Look, Doc. What's the worst that could happen, huh? So they don't name the ravine after her.

 **Jennifer:** AND, the kids here will get a proper education, which means that our grandparents could become smarter. _(sighs)_ I know it doesn't help _us._

 **Marty:** _(scoffs)_ Let's just get the DeLorean ready and get the Hell outta here.

 _[Doc is extremely sober because of the whole thing.]_

 **Doc:** I wish I had never invented that infernal time machine. It's caused nothing but disaster.

 _[Doc starts up his horse, and rides off.]_

 _[On Saturday, Sept. 5_ _th_ _, Marty, in his casual shirt, pants and boots, at Doc's desk, pulls out the walkie-talkie and talks into it.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, Doc! This is Marty. Do you read me? Over.

 _[Doc, finishing the last rail wheel on the DeLorean, checks his walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** Check, Marty.

 **Marty:** Great, Doc. These things still work!

 _[Doc rises from the DeLorean and goes to the workbench, where a model of the railroad, including a spur line, is constructed. Doc calls on everyone. Marty and Jennifer, in her daily beige wear, respond and gather around the model as Doc explains.]_

 **Doc:** Alright, Marty and Jennifer! Once more, let's go over the entire plan and layout. I apologize for the crudity of this model. I didn't have-

 **Marty:** Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not to scale, but….it's still good, Doc.

 **Jennifer:** It still looks nice, Doc.

 _[Doc takes the DeLorean model and sets it on the railway, next to the model silver mine on the spur.]_

 **Doc:** Alright. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we load the DeLorean onto the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line three miles out to Clayto-Shonash Ravine.

 _[Doc places particular emphasis on the switch track.]_

 **Doc:** The train leaves the station at eight, Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch track and then we'll hijack- _borrow_ the locomotive and use it to push the time machine.

 _[Jennifer didn't like the word_ 'borrow' _in Doc's explanation as she rolls her eyes.]_

 _[Doc uses the DeLorean to explain the final part.]_

 **Doc:** According to my calculations, we'll reach eighty-eight miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point, we will be instantaneously transported back to 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge.

 _[Jennifer notices the windmill on the model with the sign "Point of No Return".]_

 **Jennifer:** Wait, Doc. What does 'Point of No Return' mean?

 **Doc:** That's our fail-safe point. Up until here, we still have enough time to stop the locomotive before it plunges into the ravine. But once we past this windmill, it's the future or bust.

 _[SPARK! Doc tests out two electric connectors to ensure that they are live. The connectors are connected to a customized generator Doc developed. Doc hands one connector to Marty and they both hook it up to a customized regulator.]_

 **Doc:** Here you go, Marty. Connect that to the positive terminal. Okay, Marty and Jennifer, you all set?

 _[Jennifer is at the far side of the model where the spur rune off to nothing. She seems a bit troubled.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yeah, go ahead.

 **Marty:** Yeah, yeah! Go!

 _[Doc pushes the regulator lever up, making a small SPARK!]_

 _[We see the model steam locomotive come alive and start moving around the main line. Doc yells like a train conductor.]_

 **Doc:** Pull out of station! Coming up on switch track! Stop at the switch track!

 _[The model train keeps going past the switch track and starts pushing the model DeLorean.]_

 **Doc:** Throw switch! Pull up to DeLorean!

 _[The model locomotive and DeLorean picks up speed as we see Jennifer watching it, somewhat nervous.]_

 **Doc:** Pushing DeLorean!

 _[Doc keeps pulling up the regulator lever until it SPARKS! Doc goes to retrieve the model.]_

 **Doc:** Up to eighty-eight miles an hour!

 _[The model speed up rapidly as it gets to the end. Doc catches the model DeLorean while the locomotive falls off the model bridge and onto a pillow.]_

 _[Seeing this, Jennifer gasps is fear.]_

 _[Doc sharply collects the DeLorean as it bounces from his hands from a moment. Jennifer and Marty join Doc.]_

 **Doc:** It couldn't be simpler.

 **Jennifer:** This is crazy.

 _[Marty and Doc look at Jennifer like, "Huh?". Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, followed by Clara's voice. Doc goes to the door to get a better look.]_

 **Clara:** Hello? Emmett?

 _[Doc realizes. He and Marty quickly cover the DeLorean.]_

 **Doc:** IT'S CLARA! QUICK! Cover the DeLorean!

 _[Clara slowly walks in with her telescope case, wearing a light pink outfit. Doc realizes he still has the model DeLorean, and passes it back to Marty, who keeps it hidden behind his back. Jennifer stays close to Marty.]_

 **Clara:** Hello.

 _[Marty and Jennifer casually wave hello to Clara, who approaches Doc with the case.]_

 **Doc:** Why, hello! This is quite a surprise.

 **Clara:** Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

 **Doc:** Oh, no, no. We were just doing a little model railroad.

 _[Jennifer recognizes the case.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, wait. Miss Clayton, is that your telescope?

 **Clara:** Oh, yes it is. Unfortunately, just as you feared, Miss Parker, the telescope did get damaged yesterday. And Emmett, since you mentioned an interest in science, I thought maybe you could repair it for me.

 **Jennifer:** I'll cover the expenses, Doc.

 **Clara:** Well, I cou-

 _[Doc interjects and takes ahold of the case.]_

 **Doc:** Oh, no, no. There's no charge required for this at all. No one could've predicted that snake. Well, let's have a look at it.

 _[Jennifer pats Doc's shoulder.]_

 **Jennifer:** You're a saint, Doc. A saint!

 _[Doc sets the case on the model spur railroad and opens the case and examines the sight. Clara stays close and twists the zoom and focus knobs as she explains. Unfortunately, her voice becomes weaker as she speaks.]_

 **Clara:** I think a lens may be out of alignment because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy. See? Bu-but if you turn it….the other way?

 _[Doc slowly removes the telescope from his eye and looks at Clara. Both are strongly drawn to each other.]_

 **Doc:** Everything becomes…clear.

 _[During the slight pause, Jennifer smiles at what she sees. However, Marty breaks up the stare down with a really loud throat clearing. Jennifer didn't like that. Clara steps back as Doc speaks.]_

 **Doc:** I can repair it right away and have it for you tonight.

 **Clara:** Tonight's the town festival. I wouldn't dream of having you work on my telescope during such an important occasion. You are planning on attending, aren't you?

 _[Marty starts, but Doc, regaining himself, lays down the law.]_

 **Marty:** Well, actually ma'am….

 **Doc:** Uh….yes. Of course! The festival!

 _[Jennifer goes along with it.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yes, we're going.

 **Clara:** Well, in that case, I will see you this evening at the festival, Emmett. Miss Parker, Mister Eastwood.

 _[Clara heads for the door.]_

 **Marty:** Ma'am…

 **Doc:** Ma'am…

 **Clara:** Thank you for taking care of my telescope.

 **Doc:** You're quite welcome.

 _[Clara leaves.]_

 _[Doc is frozen in uncertainty. Jennifer smiles at Doc. Marty makes one last observation.]_

 **Marty:** It's a nice telescope.

 _[Later that evening, we see the Mayor of Hill Valley standing on the platform in front of the courthouse clock. The camera zooms out to reveal that the entire town is in attendance, including a photographer and a small band.]_

 **Mayor:** Ladies and Gentlemen! As Mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County!

 _[The people briefly cheer before the Mayor continues.]_

 **Mayor:** May it stand for all time! Tell me when, gentlemen!

 _[A drumroll starts. Three men are gathered around a pocket watch. One man speaks up for a countdown.]_

 **Man:** Three!

 _[The town joins in.]_

 **Town:** Two! One! NOW!

 _[On '_ NOW! _', the Mayor pulls a lever, which starts the clockwork up as evidenced by the moving pendulum. The town applauses as the band plays a melodious tune. As the Mayor makes one last declaration, some brief fireworks go off.]_

 **Mayor:** Let the festivities begin!

 _[The camera pans down to see that Marty, in his brown western wear, Doc, in his coat and western wear, and Jennifer, in her deep blue dress and a black lace bow that has her hair up, look upon the historical event.]_

 **Doc:** You know, in a way it's very fitting that we're all here to witness this.

 **Jennifer:** It's kinda nice to see history in the making.

 **Marty:** Yeah, I just wish I had my camera.

 _[Suddenly, a photographer's powder flash lights up in front of the clock, catching all of their attention. Doc, Marty and Jennifer look at each other and like what they see.]_

 _[The Photographer comes out from under his camera's cloak.]_

 **Photographer:** Ready, everyone?

 _[Doc is standing to the right of the clock while Marty and Jennifer, holding each other's arms, stand to the left of the clock. They face the camera.]_

 **Doc:** The only problem is we'll never be able to show it to anybody.

 **Marty:** Smile, Doc.

 _[FLASH! The camera flash captures the smiling time travelers.]_

 _[Suddenly, at the dance pavilion, a guitarist, Dusty, starts pounding his right foot in time to start a dance tune.]_

 **Dusty:** YEEEEEEE-HAW!

 _[The band starts up a hi-stepping dance tune, "Doubleback". The camera zooms out and up to reveal that Dusty is playing guitar alongside several musicians, including a drummer, Frank, and another guitarist, Billy. The accompanying musicians continue playing as the rest of the town dance their heels off to the high-stepping' tune. The camera looks around off to the right and finds Doc, Marty and Jennifer watching the dancing. They're all enjoying the sights and sounds.]_

 **Doc:** What great music!

 **Marty:** Yeah, it's got a rhythm and you can dance to it!

 **Jennifer:** I would ask for a dance, but that kind just looks dangerous!

 _[Right behind Marty and Jennifer is a Colonel Colt's Patent Firearms display. A salesman is there to pitch the merchandise. The salesman catches Marty's attention. Jennifer, not listening, looks around the dance area. Doc is also looking around as well.]_

 **Salesman:** Step right up, gentlemen, and test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company of Hartford, Connecticut!

 _[We see Clara, in a formal white dress attire, entering the area, saying Hi to the people that greet her. The salesman continues in the background.]_

 **Salesman:** Now, take this model for example….

 _[Doc spots Clara and moves closer to see her clear. The Salesman fades into the back.]_

 **Salesman:** …the new and improved Colt Peacemaker…..

 _[Clara says hi to a couple more people as she looks around.]_

 _[Doc moves past the dancers and to the pavilion entrance, smiling at the beauty of Clara.]_

 _[Clara spots Doc and smiles. After exchanging smiles, Doc removes his hat and greets Clara, who moves close to him.]_

 **Doc:** Good evening!

 **Clara:** Good evening!

 **Doc:** You look very….nice.

 _[Clara blushes a little.]_

 **Clara:** Thank you.

 _[Doc looks around, while Clara enjoys the sights and sounds. After an awkward pause, Doc mans up.]_

 **Doc:** Would you like-uh…w-would you care t-to-uh…

 **Clara:** I'd love to!

 _[Doc extends his arm to Clara, whom takes it. They go to the dance floor. Among the dancers and the music, Doc puts on his hat. Doc bows and Clara curtsies. They join hands.]_

 _[Jennifer sees the happenings, while the Salesman talks to Marty. Jennifer gets Marty's attention.]_

 **Salesman:** Young man, how 'bout you? Wanna give it a try?

 **Marty:** Oh, no thanks. Hey Doc, the-what?

 _[Jennifer points to where Doc and Clara are.]_

 _[Doc and Clara find the beat, and they start dancing expertly among the others and go into the crowd.]_

 _[The salesman continues to get Marty's attention, but Marty is stunned at the sight. Jennifer, her mouth agape, is also stunned.]_

 **Salesman:** Son! Sonny boy?!

 **Marty:** The Doc can dance?!

 **Jennifer:** That show-off!

 _[Doc and Clara are smiling as they enjoy their dancing.]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer are still stunned at what they see. The Salesman gently taps Marty on the arm, which slowly gets Marty's attention. Seeing her man turning, Jennifer also turns to the Salesman.]_

 **Salesman:** Son! Son! Son! Hey, hey! I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely you're not afraid to try something that a baby could do?

 **Marty:** Yeah, well I'm not afraid of nothin'!

 _[The Salesman then escorts Marty over to the display. Jennifer, seeing something familiar, follows them.]_

 **Salesman:** Well, come on, then! Let's just step up here like a man!

 **Jennifer:** Yep, he's a man alright.

 _[In front of the display, which is the target practice board, the Salesman shows Marty the Colt Peacemaker. Marty initially goes for it with his right hand, but the Salesman, not seeing what's happening, insists the left hand.]_

 **Salesman:** Now, hear me. What you do is just ease that hammer back there and squeeze off a round. No, no, no. No. Right on out there, and be real smooth that's the way you do it.

 _[BLAM! Marty awkwardly shoots off a round, which clips a top part of the display. This makes the Salesman laugh. Marty didn't like that, so he switches the revolver to his right hand.]_

 **Salesman:** _(laughing)_ Oh, ho, ho, God!

 **Marty:** Listen, can I try that again?

 **Salesman:** _(laughing)_ Yeah, go ahead.

 _[Marty pulls the hammer and points it at the target. Jennifer and several men are watching from behind. BLAM! The round hits the target. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! In quick successive fashion, Marty quickly hits the rising targets with exact accuracy, discharging all remaining shots in the revolver. The salesman, seeing this, can't believe this young gun's skill.]_

 _[Jennifer, seeing that, is seen thinking intensely to herself about what her man just did. It's like she sees multiple sides of a perplexing argument. But she quickly puts it aside in her head, and weakly smiles at her man's performance.]_

 _[Marty swiftly twirls the revolver and hands it to the Salesman, who takes it with a curious look.]_

 **Salesman:** Uh, just tell me one thing. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?

 _[Marty keeps his answer straight.]_

 **Marty:** Seven-Eleven.

 _[Jennifer covers her mouth from laughing. Marty approaches her. Jennifer extends her hand as she pays her man a compliment.]_

 **Jennifer:** That was very fine shooting, Mister Eastwood.

 **Marty:** Yeah, it's all just fun and games, Miss Parker, until it's real.

 _[Marty takes Jennifer's hand as they walk off together, leaving the Salesman and the other men impressed.]_

 **Jennifer:** Well, let us hope it doesn't come to that.

 _[Out of the darkness, Buford Tannen and his gang, Stubble, Ceegar and Buck, ride on their horses towards the Town Festival. They stop short.]_

 **Stubble:** Buford, you sure the blacksmith's gonna be at this here shin-dig?

 **Buford:** Sure he's here. Everybody's here tonight.

 _[The gang approaches the police checkpoint, manned by Strickland's Deputy and a young apprentice of the law.]_

 **Deputy:** You gentlemen will have to check your firearms if you want to join in on the festivities.

 _[Buford and the gang laugh at the Deputy.]_

 **Buford:** Who's going to make us, Tenderfoot? You?!

 _[A huge COCK! From a shotgun silences the gang. We see a double barrel shotgun being pointed right at Buford.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** I AM!

 _[Buford and his gang look over and see that Marshal Strickland and his young son are right there to uphold the law. Buford is cautious with his words.]_

 **Buford:** Marshal Strickland. I didn't know you was back in town.

 **Marshal Strickland:** If you can't read the sign, Tannen, I presume you can read this.

 **Buford:** Pretty tough armory when you're pointing a scattergun at a man's back.

 **Marshal Strickland:** Just like you Tannen, I take every advantage I can get! Now, you going to check your iron?

 _[Buford truly resents Tannen, but obliges.]_

 **Buford:** I was just jokin' with you, Deputy. Of course I'm going to check my iron. We all will, won't we boys?

 _[The gang surrenders their guns to the lawmen, as evidenced by Tannen tossing his revolver belt to the deputy.]_

 **Buck:** Yeah, right!

 _[The deputy sees something else and points to it.]_

 **Deputy:** Tannen!? Your knife, too!

 _[Buford takes the knife from his boots and tosses it aside.]_

 _[THWANG! The blade lands pointed end down near the apprentice, who didn't like that.]_

 _[Buford looks at the always-serious Strickland.]_

 **Buford:** Smile, Marshal. After all, this is a party.

 **Strickland:** The only party I'll be smilin' at is the one that sees you at the end of a rope.

 _[Buford doesn't say anything, but he's clearly irked at Strickland. Strickland gives a nod for his deputy.]_

 **Deputy:** Have fun!

 _[Buford and his gang ride into the fairgrounds as Strickland holsters his weapon and talks to his son.]_

 **Strickland:** That's how you handle 'em, son. Never give 'em an inch, and maintain discipline at all times. Remember that word: Discipline!

 **Son:** I will, Pa.

 _[Strickland nods in confidence as he pats his child.]  
_

 _[At the dance pavilion, Doc and Clara are enjoying a square dance with another couple as others look on, clapping.]_

 _[At the food buffet, Seamus McFly & Maggie, holding little William, meet up with Marty and Jennifer.]_

 **Seamus:** Why, Mister Eastwood. Miss Parker. Nice to see ya. I was hoping both of you made it to town safely.

 **Marty:** Yeah, well, the sun almost got us down, but we're here.

 **Jennifer:** Yeah, the sun was harsh.

 **Maggie:** Have you gotten a hat yet?

 **Jennifer:** Oh, no. Unfortunately, for someone like me, a hat just makes it harder for me to breathe, especially during the hottest times. I'm sorry, I'm just unusual like that.

 **Marty:** Yeah, it-

 _[Marty takes a slice of blueberry pie, and smiles at the pie dish, which reads "Frisbie's Pies". He shows it to his ancestors.]_

 **Marty:** Hey! "Frisbie"! Far out!

 _[Marty sets the dish down and walks off as Jennifer, understanding the reference, tries to cover for him and catch up.]_

 **Jennifer:** Uhh-almost sounds like-a sport.

 _[Marty and Jennifer walk back towards the dance pavilion, leaving Seamus confused and Maggie somewhat skeptic.]_

 **Seamus:** What was the meanin' of that?

 **Maggie:** It was right in front of 'em.

 **Seamus:** Aye.

 _[Back at the dance pavilion among the other dancers, Doc and Clara join hands again and trot to the front of the lines with the square dance caller doing his thing with the band. Doc bows and Clara curtsies as the band concludes with the Caller.]_

 **Caller:** Now bow to your partner! You're through!

 _[The crowd applauds joyously.]_

 _[Buford and his gang walk up towards the saloon entrance, harassing a couple men for their liquor in the process. Buck spots Doc at the dance pavilion and points him out to Buford just before he enters the saloon.]_

 **Buck:** There he is, Buford!

 _[Buford goes to Buck and looks where he's pointing.]_

 **Buford:** Where?

 **Buck:** There…

 _[We see Doc dancing with Clara to "Oh My Darling Clementine" at the pavilion.]_

 **Buck:** ….dancin' with that piece of calico.

 **Stubble:** What're you gonna do, boss?

 _[Buford removes his hat, pulls out a concealed Derringer pistol, and replaces his hat on his head.]_

 **Buford:** I figure if I bury this muzzle deep enough in his back, nobody'll hear the shot.

 **Ceegar:** Careful, Buford. You ain't got but one bullet with that.

 _[Buford, unmoved and wile-eyed, moves forward to his target.]_

 **Buford:** I only need one.

 _[Doc and Clara continue dancing among all of the lovers to "Clementine". Suddenly, a step back and Doc bumps right into Buford and his drawn pistol, clearly frightening Doc.]_

 __ **Buford:** I TOLD you to watch your back, Smithy!

 **Doc:** Tannen! You're early!

 **Buford:** It's a Derringer, smitty. Small, but effective. Last time I used it, the fella took two whole days to die. Bled to death inside, it was really, really painful. That means you'll be dead by suppertime Monday!

 _[Clara tries to defuse the situation.]_

 **Clara:** Excuse me. I don't know who you think you are, but we're dancing.

 _[Buford, not flinching, eyes Clara lustfully.]_

 **Buford:** Well, look-y what we have here. Ain't you gonna introduce me to the lady? I'd like a dance!

 _[Doc turns defiantly to Buford.]_

 **Doc:** I wouldn't give you the pleasure! You might as well go ahead and shoot!

 _[Buford points his gun to Doc's chin.]_

 **Buford:** Alright.

 _[Clara quickly tugs at Doc, shouting.]_

 **Clara:** NO! NO, EMMETT! I'll dance with him! I'll dance with him!

 _[Buford shoves Doc to his gang, who quickly grab him, then quickly grabs Clara and starts dancing lustfully with her.]_

 **Buford:** Boys, keep the blacksmith company while I get acquainted with the filly! YEAH! OOOOOHH, YEAA-HAA! AWWWWW! AWW!

 _[The sight truly disgusts Doc, tightly restrained by the Gang.]_

 _[From outside the pavilion, Jennifer is near another buffet table while Marty is enjoying some pie. The sound of Clara straining and Buford enjoying the 'spoils' of Clara gets Jennifer's attention.]_

 **Clara:** I don't dance very well when my partner has a gun in his hand!

 **Buford:** Oh, you'll learn. You'll learn. Y'know smitty, maybe I'll just take my eighty dollars' worth outta her!

 _[That last remark infuriates Jennifer to the point where her eyes become laser focused on Buford. She quickly looks at the area and assesses the situation. We also hear Doc growl in frustration as Buford's gang laughs at it all.]_

 **Doc:** DAMN IT, TANNEN! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!

 _[Jennifer starts looking around the pavilion grounds for something. She wonders off, frantically.]_

 **Buford:** WHOO! YEAH!

 _[The camera goes back to Buford embracing the resistant Clara.]_

 **Buford:** Yeah, I bet there's something you can do that's worth eighty dollars.

 **Clara:** I'm believe you've underestimated me, mister?

 **Buford:** Oh, have I now?

 _[Suddenly, Clara kicks Buford in the shin, sending him back. He violently shoves Clara, who lands on the ground. This stops the dancing and the music and sends Doc into a furious rage.]_

 **Doc:** ARRRRGH!

 _[Marty looks up from the pie and sees the situation.]_

 **Doc:** STOP IT!

 _[The shouting gets Jennifer's attention. She sees Buford's gang escorting a raging Doc to a clearing on the platform. She frantically looks and spots something away from the pavilion.]_

 **Doc:** DAMN YOU, TANNEN!

 _[We see that Jennifer spots a wooden baseball bat lying on the ground just outside the pavilion.]_

 _[We see Tannen pulling out the pistol and cocks it.]_

 **Buford:** No, I damn you!

 _[Buford's gang scatters from Doc, standing defiant.]_

 _[Marty, incensed, throws down his pie and grabs the Frisbie pie dish.]_

 **Buford:** I DAMN YOU TO HELL!

 _[Marty throws the pie dish like a discus.]_

 _[BLAM! The pie dish hits Buford's hand, discharging the weapon.]_

 _[The bullet hits Doc's hat, sending it flying, as Doc stands defiantly.]_

 _[Clara sighs in relief.]_

 _[Buford, clearly incensed, looks at Marty.]_

 **Buford:** Who the hell-?

 _[Marty approaches Buford, defiantly.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, asshole! Since when is it okay for you to harass my friends?!

 _[Staying low behind the steps to the pavilion, Jennifer approaches the pavilion settling behind Buford's gang.]_

 _[The witnesses all quickly step back at Marty's remarks. Buford's gang join together behind Buford, who cannot believe the defiance from this 'little runt'.]_

 **Buford:** Mighty strong words, runt!

 _[Doc goes to Clara and helps her up as Buford shouts.]_

 **Buford:** Are you man enough to back that up with more than just a pie fling.

 _[Marty hesitates, then spots something behind him.]_

 _[Marty spots Jennifer, who is telling him to keep talking.]_

 _[As Marty talks, Jennifer cautiously approaches Buford's gang from behind, clutching a baseball bat behind her back.]_

 **Marty:** Well, uh-are you? I mean I know you outlaw types are not so tough without your guns, and that one is already spent. Can you man up, Mad Dog?

 _[Suddenly, the entire crowd backs away.]_

 _[Seizing the opportunity among the loud sounds of everyone walking off, Jennifer cuts through the crowd and gets up to the Gang.]_

 _[From in front of Buford's Gang, we see all three thugs grinning at the situation. Suddenly, CLUNK! Stubble gets knocked unconscious and falls. CLUNK! Buck falls over unconscious. Ceegar doesn't get what's going on before, CLUNK! Ceegar also gets lights out. Jennifer emerges, bat in hand ready to strike again, if necessary. It's evident that Jennifer rendered the Gang unconscious.]_

 _[As the noise dies down, Buford, wild-eyed and raged, has his eyes dead focused on his prey, Marty. He doesn't realize what happened behind him.]_

 _[Marty, slightly smirks at what's behind him, but quickly realizes he's not out of the woods yet.]_

 **Buford:** "Mad Dog?" I hate that name! I HATE IT, YOU HEAR!? NOBODY CALLS ME "MAD DOG", ESPECIALLY SOME DOODIED-UP, EGG-SUCKIN', GUTTER TRASH!

 _[Clearly incensed, Marty CHARGES Buford.]_

 **Marty:** RRRRR-RAAA!

 _[Buford blocks Marty's first attack, but BAM! Marty lands a punch in Buford's face, sending him spiraling towards Jennifer.]_

 _[Seeing the brute barreling towards her, Jennifer yelps and reacts defensively, swing the bat towards Buford's face.]_

 **Jennifer:** YAAH!

 _[BAM! Jennifer's bat lands square on Buford's face, turning him around, rendering him unconscious.]_

 _[Marty, still raging for a fight, has his fists up ready for what's next. However, he watches Buford collapse face-down on the pavilion. CLUNK! The Derringer pistol is released from Buford's hand as he falls and lands in front of his implanted head.]_

 _[The town looks on in amazement.]_

 _[Seamus and Maggie, William in her arms, are amazed yet somewhat concerned.]_

 _[Suddenly, COCK! We hear Marshal Strickland's shotgun cock. We see Marty, Jennifer, Doc and Clara jump in startlement and look towards the stage, where the Marshal emerges from behind the musicians.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** Alright, now! Break it up! What's all this about?

 _[Jennifer, scared, drops her bat on the ground.]_

 _[The Marshal sees Jennifer and questions it.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** Ma'am, what happened here?

 _[Scared, Jennifer tries to speak, but can't really.]_

 **Jennifer:** Well, uh, it was-uh, it happene—

 _[Suddenly, a townsman approaches the Marshal with Doc's hat.]_

 **Townsman:** Marshal, Buford Tannen tried to murder Emmett Brown. Here's his hat.

 _[The Marshal takes the hat, and sees the bullet hole right through the middle of the front of part of the hat. This motivates the Marshal.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** Where's the weapon?

 _[Marty looks down, spots it, and quickly retrieves it and brings it to the Marshal.]_

 **Marty:** Right here, Marshal! Looks like a concealed weapon! A Derringer!

 _[Seeing the weapon, the Marshal quickly takes it and shouts to his Deputy.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** Deputy! Search his hat!

 _[The Deputy approaches Buford, gets his hat, and looks inside.]_

 **Deputy:** Yep, there's a gun pocket in here!

 _[Seeing enough evidence, the Marshal smiles smugly at his new order.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** ROUND 'EM UP, BOYS!

 _[A moment later, we see Ceegar, Stubble, and Buck, without their hats on, led away from the party with their hands tied to a rope, which is tied to a drawn horse. Coming into view, we see Buford, barely regaining consciousness and also without a hat, hogtied and lain across a horse being led away by the lawmen. We hear the Marshal talking as they go.]_

 **Marshal Strickland:** For their part in this crime, each one of his gang men will get 2 months in the County Jail.

 _[We see the Marshal talking to Marty, Doc, with his hat, and Jennifer, who are all standing at the pavilion's edge.]_

 **Marty:** What about Tannen?

 **Marshal Strickland:** Attempted murder alone earns him 18 months. Include roughhousing a woman, and he's looking at almost 2 years in jail.

 **Jennifer:** I still think that's too easy for him.

 **Marshal Strickland:** Well, that's the rule of law, ma'am. And for the record, Mister Eastwood and Miss Parker, what you did tonight was nothing short of heroic and bold. I thank you both. But don't let it get to your head, okay? Not everyone can take the law responsibly.

 **Jennifer:** Don't worry, sir.

 **Marty:** Hey, no problem, Marshal.

 _[Marshal speaks, but notices something about the atmosphere in the pavilion, no dancing._

 **Marshal Strickland:** You have a good night, now. Oh, wait. AW, COME ON FOLKS! THIS IS A PARTY! C'MON! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!

 _[The Marshal leaves to catch up with the lawmen tending to Buford and the Gang.]_

 _[On the pavilion stage, the three lead musicians twirl their instruments around and resume the quick-stepping "Doubleback". The crowd goes back to dancing.]_

 _[Once they realize that the excitement is over, Jennifer and Marty, both sober, embrace each other, grateful that both are unharmed from the action. Marty tried to kiss Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, Jennifer! I can't believe you just did that!

 **Jennifer:** Oh, Marty! I didn't know I had that in me! Marty, Marty-uh, Clint! Why did you let Tannen get to you like that?!

 _[Marty's smile goes away as he is denied a kiss from Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, baby I-wha-, what do you mean get me?

 **Jennifer:** Mar-Clint, you attacked Tannen when he called you a name! I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to seriously hurt him.

 **Marty:** Seriously hurt him-? Wha—I mean, what about you and the bat?

 _[Doc interjects. Clara spots Doc and, seeing that the lawmen have left, starts walking towards the group.]_

 **Doc:** That was self-defense, Marty.

 _[Doc and Jennifer sees that Clara is approaching.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yeah.

 **Marty:** Self-? Doc, you against me, now?

 **Jennifer:** Wait! Not now, not now! Be nice!

 **Doc:** We'll discuss this later!

 **Marty:** Wha-? Right now? Wha-oh.

 **Clara:** Thank you both for your gallantry, Mister Eastwood, Miss Parker!

 **Marty:** Oh, hey, ma'am.

 **Jennifer:** Oh, ma'am. He's our friend.

 **Clara:** Had you not interceded, Emmett would've been shot. And Miss Parker, you're brave trickery was very bold. You're an inspiration to all the women here!

 _[Jennifer is kind of flabbergasted by the declaration.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, well I don't know about that. I mean, I was looking out for my friend and my man.

 **Doc:** Marty—uh, Clint! Sarah, I'm going to take Clara home.

 _[Doc escorts Clara from the pavilion. Marty and Jennifer wishes them well, but then are quickly joined by appreciative townspeople.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, okay. Good night, you two.

 **Marty:** Right. Good night, Doc. Good night, Clara.

 _[Townsman1 affirmatively shakes Marty's hand, and then Jennifer's hand. Townsman2 joins them also.]_

 **Townsman1:** You sure set them all straight Mister Eastwood, Miss Parker. I glad someone finally got the gumption to stand up to that son-of-a-bitch and his gang!

 **Townsman2:** You all alright in my book, you two. I'd like to buy you both a bottle of sarsaparilla to share!

 **Marty:** Oh, hey, relax! It's no big deal!

 **Jennifer:** Oh, well I don't drink. I'm too young.

 **Townsman2:** Well, how 'bout a romantic weekend in San Francisco for the both of you? My treat!

 **Townsman1:** I'll help ya!

 **Jennifer:** Oh, no, no, no! It's okay! We're about to head back to Reno later this week. I couldn't possibly-

 **Marty:** Oh, man. That sounds great, but we already have plans as it is. I really do appreciate-

 _[They're both interrupted by the Colt salesman, who has a Colt Peacemaker and belt full of rounds, and shows it to Marty.]_

 **Salesman:** Hey, I want to present you with this brand new Colt Peacemaker and gun belt free of charge!

 _[The salesman places the gun belt to Marty's chest, and Marty takes it, stunned. Jennifer doesn't like that.]_

 **Marty:** For free?

 **Jennifer:** What? Why?

 _[Marty and Jennifer are escorted away from the pavilion by the salesman as Marty places the belt around his waist. The Townsmen follow close.]_

 **Salesman:** "Why?" You should know, lil' missy! You assisted in putting the biggest thug of Hill Valley in the slammer! And you think you wouldn't go un-rewarded? No, the man and woman who put Buford Tannen behind bars have _earned_ the Colt Peacemaker! Speaking of which….

 _[The salesman gets another Peacemaker and belt and shows it to Jennifer.]_

 **Salesman:** Here's yours, little missy!

 _[Jennifer doesn't want it.]_

 **Jennifer:** Uh, no! I don't want a gun!

 _[Marty helps bring the salesman's arm down.]_

 **Salesman:** But, lil—

 **Marty:** Hey, man! Hey, it's okay! I'll take this gun, and hey, you saw what she did with the bat! I think she'll be just fine. Hey, thanks for the gun.

 **Salesman:** Very well! Oh, uh, you understand that if you get in another fight and you lose, I'll take it back.

 _[Jennifer didn't like that response. The salesman leaves and the Townsmen leave as well.]_

 **Marty:** Thanks again!

 **Jennifer:** There won't be another time, will there?

 **Marty:** What mak-oh, yeah. Right, never again.

 _[Seamus and Maggie, holding William, approach and talk to Marty and Jennifer.]_

 **Seamus:** You could've been killed tonight! The both of ya! After saving your friend, you could've just walked away and no one would've thought the less of you for it.

 **Jennifer:** Hey, I'm sorry. I was not going to let those men beat up my Clint.

 **Maggie:** He wasn't talkin' 'bout you, Miss Parker.

 _[There is a pause, then Marty realizes.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, what? You just want me to just lie down and just take it from those assholes?

 **Maggie:** SHHHH! Mister-!

 _[Marty quickly realizes his mistake of language around a child.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, right! Sorry!

 _[They continue walking from the fairgrounds.]_

 **Seamus:** Those were just mindless words, hot air from a buffoon! That's how he always gets them; insult 'em, goad 'em, and then get 'em.

 **Marty:** Yeah, well he didn't get me this time.

 **Maggie:** He reminds me of poor Martin.

 **Seamus:** Aye.

 _[This gets Marty and Jennifer's attention.]_

 **Jennifer:** Who?

 **Marty:** Who?

 **Seamus:** Me brother.

 _[This stops Marty and Jennifer still. The following conversation sobers Jennifer and Marty up, HARD.]_

 **Marty:** Wait a minute, wait a minute! You have a brother named Martin McFly?

 **Seamus:** _Had_ a brother. Martin would always let men provoke him into fightin'. His concern was people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a Bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul.

 _[Seamus walks off, and Maggie follows, but has one last word.]_

 **Maggie:** I'm surely hope you're both considerin' the future.

 _[Jennifer seems genuinely concerned for her man. Marty is still frozen in shock.]_

 **Jennifer:** A lot more often than you might think.

 _[Later that night, among the clear night sky, twinkling stars and a waxing crescent shine upon the plains, the school house and Clara's home. We hear Doc and Clara converse. As they talk, we see them sitting on a wagon with the telescope set up and pointing to the moon.]_

 **Clara:** And that crater in the middle northwest, and it's all by itself like a starburst?

 **Doc:** Uh-huh….

 **Clara:** That one's called Copernicus.

 _[Clara laughs at her lesson.]_

 **Clara:** Listen to me! I feel like I'm teaching school.

 **Doc:** No, no, no. Please, continue the lesson. I never found lunar geography so fascinating. You're quite knowledgeable.

 **Clara:** When I was 11, I had a theory I was quarantined for three months. My father brought this telescope and set it next to my bed so I can see everything out the window.

 _[Clara sighs at the wondrous thoughts.]_

 **Clara:** Emmett, do you think that we'll ever be able to travel to the moon the way that we travel across the country on trains?

 **Doc:** Definitely, only not for another 84 years and not on trains. We'll have space vehicles, capsules set off, rockets, devices that create explosions, EXPLOSIONS SO…..POWERFUL THAT THEY-

 **Clara:** "…that they break the pull of the Earth's gravity and sends the projectile through outer space."

 _[Doc is surprised by Clara's statements. Clara smiles at Doc.]_

 **Clara:** Emmett! I've read that book too! You're quoting Jules Verne "From the Earth to the Moon".

 _[Doc is genuinely intrigued.]_

 **Doc:** You've read Jules Verne?!

 **Clara:** I adore Jules Verne!

 **Doc:** So do I! "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea", my absolute favorite! The first time I read that when I was a little boy, I wanted to meet Captain Nemo and-

 _[Clara laughs at Doc.]_

 **Clara:** Emmett! You-you couldn't have read that when you were a little boy! It was only first published ten years ago.

 _[Doc is reminded of his predicament.]_

 **Doc:** Oh, yes! Well, I meant it made me feel like a boy. I never met a woman who liked Jules Verne before.

 _[Clara is drawn in.]_

 **Clara:** I never ever met a man like you before.

 _[Doc and Clara look at each other. They lean into each other.]_

 _[Doc and Clara embrace and kiss as a shooting star passes over them.]_

 _[The next morning, Sunday, September 6_ _th_ _, the cuckoo clock in Doc's shop goes off at 7 A.M. We hear a chicken clucking and two eggs drop and crack. We see the eggs in a white bowl being wheeled over to a cast iron skillet and dumped in. A rope then pulls the skillet over a stove, which lights up and starts cooking the eggs. The camera continues to pan around showing a blue, percolating coffee pitcher steam. Next, a rock, tied to a rope, drops to pull out a slice of fresh-toasted bread. We then see two slices of bacon being rolled out and onto a second cast iron skillet, instantly sizzling.]_

 _[The camera pans over to Marty, waking from the breakfast noise and the rooster crowing outside. He sees breakfast is ready. Marty gets up out of bed, revealing that a button on his long-john bottom is missing.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, Doc. Jennifer?

 _[Marty looks and sees that Doc is not in bed, and neither is Jennifer in her sleeping area.]_

 **Marty:** Where is everyone?

 _[Jennifer chimes in from Doc's desk area.]_

 **Jennifer:** I'm over here, Marty.

 _[Marty sees Jennifer standing in front of Doc's desk, looking out towards the train station, in her 1880's undergarments, full coverage with a little breathing room in the chest area.]_

 _[Marty is troubled by Jennifer's somber attitude. He goes to her.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, good morning, Jen.

 **Jennifer:** Good morning.

 **Marty:** Hey, have you seen Doc?

 **Jennifer:** Not since last night. I think he and Clara are getting really close.

 **Marty:** Oh, man. Let's hope he doesn't back out of our plan to go home.

 **Jennifer:** Let's hope. Marty, I didn't sleep well last night. I had a very bad dream.

 **Marty:** Oh. Wanna tell me about it?

 **Jennifer:** I don't know if I should.

 **Marty:** Why not?

 **Jennifer:** Well, it's about us. It's about the future.

 **Marty:** Wha—are you? Wait, Jen. Are you breaking up with me or something?

 **Jennifer:** No, no! No! Marty, I love you! But, I can't help but think about what happened last night with Tannen.

 **Marty:** Oh. Well, um, hey. I'm sorry I lost my cool with him like that! I promise you, that won't happen again!

 **Jennifer:** You kind of said the same thing when Biff called you 'chicken' back in '55.

 **Marty:** Well, that was different!

 **Jennifer:** Stop it! There was no difference! They goaded you in and you fight!

 **Marty:** Well, we stopped Buford, didn't we?

 **Jennifer:** But what if you and Doc left me in 1985? The whole gang could've killed you! Marty, you can't rely on me to help you through everything!

 _[This statement takes Marty aback.]_

 **Marty:** So, you just want me to ignore them?

 **Jennifer:** Yes! That's all you have to do!

 **Marty:** Man, I wish it was as easy as it sounds.

 **Jennifer:** Well, how about this? Anytime someone else tries to get you to do something, you think about us? You and me?

 **Marty:** Hmmm….like, "What would Jennifer want?"

 **Jennifer:** It isn't too much to ask, is it?

 **Marty:** I don't think so. I'll try to remember that.

 **Jennifer:** Promise me?

 **Marty:** I promise you, Jen.

 _[Jennifer smiles, reassured. She smells something.]_

 **Jennifer:** Thanks. Hey, what's burning?

 _[Marty looks back to the breakfast machine.]_

 **Marty:** It's breakfast. C'mon.

 _[Jennifer smiles comfortably, glad that they had this conversation.]_

 _[Later that morning, Marty, in his western wear with the Peacemaker belt, and Jennifer, in her blue women's wear, are seen walking along a front porch of a building, holding hands. They are greeted by a few of the townspeople. They both respond kindly.]_

 **Townsman3:** Good morning, Mister Eastwood, Miss Parker.

 **Marty:** 'Morning.

 **Jennifer:** Oh, good morning.

 _[Townsman4 approaches with cigar for Marty and a sunflower for Jennifer. A wagon train passes by on the road with a minister and a few townspeople.]_

 **Townsman4:** Have a cigar and a flower. Anything I can do for you today?

 **Marty:** Uh, no. But thanks. Thanks a lot.

 **Jennifer:** Oh, oh uh, no. But thanks for the thought. It's very nice. Thanks.

 _[The Minister shows his bible as he rides by.]_

 **Minister:** Mister Eastwood and Miss Parker! Whenever you're ready for a wedding, I'll do it for free!

 _[Jennifer blushes and laughs at the offer. Marty also laughs and smiles at the thought.]_

 **Jennifer:** _(laughing bashfully)_ Oh. Thanks, we'll remember that!

 **Marty:** _(laughing)_ Oh! Yeah, thanks for that!

 _[The Undertaker approaches with a coat. He's accompanied by a female dresser, carrying a lovely green dress fabric.]_

 **Undertaker:** Good morning, you two. Mister Eastwood, could I interest you in a new suit? Free of charge…

 **Marty:** Ah…well, uh, thanks but no thanks. I'm fine. But seriously, thanks for the offer.

 _[The undertaker nods in respect and leaves. The dresser chimes in.]_

 **Dresser:** And how about you, Miss Parker? A new dress for a special occasion with your gentleman caller? He's quite the looker….

 **Jennifer:** Oh, well yes, he's quite the looker, but I'm fine with my lavender outfit. Thank you so much, though.

 **Dresser:** Well, if you ever change your mind, my shop is down the way.

 **Jennifer:** Yes, ma'am. Thanks again!

 _[The dresser smiles and leaves. Jennifer is rather surprised by the behavior of the folks.]_

 **Jennifer:** You don't get this kind of love and generosity back home.

 **Marty:** Yeah! Now I understand why Doc didn't want us to come and get him in the first place.

 _[Marty looks down the road.]_

 _[We see Doc, holding on to his coat, smiling and enjoying the senses.]_

 _[Jennifer and Marty go towards him.]_

 _[We see a bluebonnet pin, with the inscription "Clara" engraved on it, attached to Doc's shirt. Doc takes a sniff on the flower. Jennifer and Doc catch up to him. They all walk up the road as they talk.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, Doc! What are you doing?

 **Doc:** Oh, nothing. Just out enjoying the morning air. It really is lovely here in the morning, don't you think?

 _[Marty and Jennifer both see that Doc is smitten.]_

 **Jennifer:** Yeah, nice.

 **Marty:** Yeah, right. Very nice.

 _[They stop in front of the Undertaker's shop, where a worker is chiseling into a tombstone.]_

 **Marty:** Listen, Doc. We have to load up the DeLorean and get ready to roll. And—Hey, look. The tombstone.

 _[Jennifer gasps at the sight of the tombstone, which is the one that was photographed in 1955. The only words engraved are, "HERE LIES". Doc goes to examine it.]_

 **Doc:** Marty, let me see that photograph again.

 _[Marty pulls out the photograph from his pants pocket and hands it to Doc. Doc is ecstatic at what he sees.]_

 **Doc:** Marty! Jennifer! It's gone!

 _[Marty and Jennifer gather around Doc to look at the photograph.]_

 _[We see the photograph, which shows nothing but the grass and dirt.]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer are ecstatic. Doc, relieved, explains as they walk off, up the road.]_

 **Marty:** YES! YES! We're clear! We won!

 **Jennifer:** Oh, thank God! Thank God it's over! Yeah!

 **Doc:** Yes! Yes, indeed! Your brave actions last night caused another ripple effect in the space-time continuum, resulting in this! My life will be spared! Now, to ensure that it stays this way, all we have to do now is catch the train tomorrow morning, use it to push the time machine up to 88 miles per hour, and go home!

 **Jennifer:** YES! Can't wait!

 **Marty:** Yeah! All right! I am SO glad that I took down Buford last night!

 **Jennifer:** You mean, WE took down Buford!

 **Marty:** Well, uh, yeah. Sorry, baby!

 **Doc:** Oh, speaking of that, that was very, very risky of both of you. You do realize that Buford is Biff Tannen's ancestor. Had you done anything permanent to Buford, you could've put your very existence at risk, Marty!

 _[This stops Marty cold.]_

 **Marty:** Wha-? You mean, I could've stopped Buford cold, and then, Buford wouldn't have any kids, and Biff would've never been born?

 _[Jennifer, initially disgusted by that thought, still manages to see the logic through.]_

 **Jennifer:** And, you just said a few days ago that because of Biff, your mom and dad met and fell in love. So if Buford- ( _gasps)_ -Oh my God!

 **Doc:** Yes! You see it now? Our existence anywhere in past time interferes with future events. But it looks like we avoided disaster because you're still alive and well, Marty.

 **Marty:** Oh, thank God!

 **Doc:** But nevertheless, we need to get out of here as soon as possible to avoid any further disruptions. We have to ensure that Tannen lives his life and meets his mate, no matter how disgusting that thought is.

 **Jennifer:** And hopefully, we don't let our bad tempers get the best of us.

 **Marty:** Wha-huh? Can we get off that already?

 **Doc:** Hang on, Marty! She has a point. You lost all judgement whenever Buford called you a name! That's exactly what causes you to get into that accident in the future!

 _[This stops Marty, bewildered, and turns to Doc.]_

 **Marty:** What?

 _[Suddenly, a disturbing thought hits Jennifer. She tries to keep mum.]_

 **Marty:** What about my future?

 _[Doc realizes he spoke too much.]_

 **Doc:** I can't tell you. It might make things worse.

 _[Jennifer can't hold it in.]_

 **Jennifer:** DOC! The Rolls-Royce?!

 _[Doc is stunned that she knows this. Marty is extremely confused.]_

 **Doc:** How did you-?

 **Jennifer:** In twenty-fifteen, I overhead conversation from Mrs. Lorraine! She talked about it with some people….I'm guessing our children!

 _[Doc is exasperated. The cat's out of the bag. Marty is beyond words.]_

 **Doc:** Great Scott!

 **Marty:** Childre-?! What-? Doc, is that it!?

 **Doc:** Gre—Yes, yes that was it! So, now that both of you know, you have to understand that succeeding in the world requires some level of maturity for both of you. I can't say when it happens, but just remember this. We all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've gotta do what you've gotta do, and I've gotta do what I've gotta do.

 _[Doc walks off towards his barn. Marty looks at Jennifer. They are genuinely concerned for each other's well-being.]_

 _[That night, Jennifer, Marty and Doc are on the spur line. We see Jennifer keeping warm near the campfire just outside the abandoned silver mine entrance. Marty is tightening up a bolt on the rails that connect the DeLorean, on a wagon, to the spur line. Doc comes from around the corner.]_

 **Doc:** Marty?

 **Marty:** Yeah?

 **Doc:** I've made a decision. I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'm staying here.

 _[Jennifer, overhearing that, looks towards Doc and Marty. She thinks she knows why.]_

 _[Marty gets to his feet, not liking what he hears.]_

 **Marty:** What are you talking about Doc?

 **Doc:** There's no point in denying it. I'm in love with Clara.

 _[Marty saw it coming, still not liking it.]_

 **Marty:** Aw, man!

 _[Jennifer sighs and drops her head. She knew it.]_

 **Jennifer:** I knew it.

 _[The camera goes back to Marty and Doc.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, we don't belong here, none of us! You said it yourself; every moment that we're here, we're changing history! We did it when we escorted her, again when we took down Tannen, and we're gonna do it again with the loco-

 **Doc:** Marty, the future isn't written. It can be changed. You know that.

 _[Marty and Doc walk towards the front of the wagon.]_

 **Doc:** Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. You and Jennifer already have some plan frame in motion, and I believe I do, too. I want to live my life according to what I believe is right, in my heart.

 _[Marty is briefly at a loss of words, but comes up with something. We see Jennifer listening in; she becomes increasingly impressed with Marty's boldness.]_

 **Marty:** Doc, I'm—I'm all for that also, but look at the bigger picture here. You're a scientist. This whole thing that we're in is one extraordinary experiment. This may be hard to do, but as a scientist, what's the right thing to do up here?

 _[Jennifer sighs at the extraordinary brilliance of her man.]_

 **Jennifer:** Wow.

 _[After a moment of contemplation, Doc puts down his lantern, thinks, and nods.]_

 **Doc:** You're right, Marty.

 _[Marty sighs in relief. Doc pulls a lever on the wagon. THUD! We hear chains releasing.]_

 _[Jennifer, still at the campfire, turns her attention to the sounds.]_

 _[We see the DeLorean coast off the wagon and smoothly lands on the rails.]_

 _[The DeLorean backs up towards the camera and comes to a halt. The camera gently pans up as Jennifer walks towards Marty and Doc, who survey the sight.]_

 **Marty:** Wow, that worked great.

 **Doc:** I got to at least tell her good-bye.

 _[Marty and Jennifer look at him, hesitantly.]_

 **Jennifer:** Uh, Doc. That's going to go way over her head. She won't understand, and she'll mistake you for just playing around with her heart.

 **Doc:** She's right, Doc. I mean you can't say you going back to the future. Hell, I'm in it with you, and I don't even understand it.

 _[Doc walks past the DeLorean as Marty and Jennifer still think.]_

 **Jennifer:** And like you said, we saved her from falling into the ravine. So, I don't think history would be changed that greatly if we took her along with us.

 **Marty:** Yeah, it'd be a tight fit in the machine, but what would that hurt?

 _[Doc turns to the teens.]_

 **Doc:** Bring Clara to the future?

 _[Doc thinks briefly, then shakes his head "No".]_

 **Doc:** You reminded me, Marty. I'm a scientist and I have to be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disrupting the continuum for your own personal benefit. Therefore, I must do no less. We shall proceed as planned, and soon as we return to 1985, we will destroy this infernal machine. Travelling through time has become much too painful.

 _[Doc walks off. Jennifer makes a sincere sad face, knowing that Doc is hurting inside. Marty didn't like the pain from Doc's speech either.]_

 _[A moment later, Marty is lying next to the campfire, sleeping. He's using the Colt Peacemaker as a headrest. The camera pans over to the right. We see Jennifer, in her white gown, lying down next to the campfire, sleeping. She's using wool covers for warmth and her 50's bodice for a pillow. The camera continues panning and we see Doc, holding Clara's bluebonnet pin. He's in deep thought. Doc looks at Marty, then Jennifer, then the DeLorean. He takes a deep breath and rises.]_

 _[A few moments later, we see Clara in a pale green dress at her desk writing with a quill and ink. We hear a soft knock on a door, getting Clara's attention.]_

 _[We see a somber Doc, hat off, at the door.]_

 **Doc:** It's Emmett, Clara.

 _[The door opens. A smiling Clara is eager to greet Doc.]_

 **Clara:** Emmett! Won't you come in?

 **Doc:** No, I better not. I—

 _[Clara looks behind him, not seeing anything.]_

 **Clara:** What's wrong?

 **Doc:** I've come to say good-bye.

 **Clara:** Good-bye? Where are you going?

 **Doc:** I'm going away. Well, I'm afraid I'll never see you again.

 _[Clara is deeply concerned, seeing that Doc is serious.]_

 **Clara:** Emmett!

 **Doc:** Clara, I want you to know that I care about you deeply, but I realize that I don't belong here. And now, I have to go back where I came from.

 **Clara:** And where might that be?

 **Doc:** I can't tell you.

 **Clara:** Wherever you're going, take me with you.

 **Doc:** I can't, Clara. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but just believe when I say that I will never forget you, and…..I love you!

 **Clara:** I don't understand what you're trying to say.

 **Doc:** Clara, I don't think there is any way that you can understand it.

 **Clara:** Please, Emmett! Please, I have to know. If you sincerely do love me, then tell me the truth.

 _[Doc doesn't need to think. He goes for it.]_

 **Doc:** All right, then. I'm from the future.

 _[Clara is stunned.]_

 **Doc:** I came here in a time machine that I invented, and tomorrow, I have to go back to the year 1985.

 _[Clara, blown away by what she heard, huffs a little.]_

 **Clara:** Yes, Emmett. I do understand.

 _[As Clara lets out her rage, she gets in Doc's face which backs him up. She grows increasingly angry.]_

 **Clara:** I understand because you KNOW I'M PARTIAL TO THE WRITINGS OF JULES VERNE, YOU CONCOCT TO THOSE MENDACITIES IN ORDER TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!

 _[Clara viciously SLAPS! Doc on the face. Doc doesn't flinch. Clara continues her rage.]_

 **Clara:** OH, I'VE HEARD SOME WHOPPERS IN MY DAY, BUT THE FACT THAT YOU'D EXPECT ME TO ENTERTAIN A NOTION LIKE THAT IS SO INSULTING AND DEGRADING!

 _[Clara storms back to her house and looks back for one last thing.]_

 **Clara:** All you had to say is, "I don't love you and I don't want to see you anymore." THAT, AT LEAST, WOULD'VE BEEN RESPECTFUL!

 _[SLAM! She slams the door shut. Doc barely gets the last statement out.]_

 **Doc:** BUT THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH!

 _[Doc, somber and heart-broken, thinks for a moment. He takes the bluebonnet pin, sniffs one last time, and leaves it on the window sill to her bedroom. Doc doesn't say a word as he walks off. We see Clara lie on her bed, sobbing and broken-hearted.]_

 _[Late that night in the Palace Saloon, Doc walks in among the party-loving folk and piano music, saddened and quiet. He walks right up to the bar. Just down the way from where Emmett is, we see the barbed-wire man. The bartender, Chester, tends to him.]_

 **Chester:** Emmett! What can I get ya? The usual?

 **Doc:** No, Chester. I'm going to need something much stronger than that tonight.

 **Chester:** Sarsaparilla!

 **Doc:** Whiskey, Chester!

 _[Chester hesitates.]_

 **Chester:** Whiskey? Emmett are you sure? You know what happened to you on the 4th of July?

 **Doc:** Whiskey.

 _[Chester reluctantly obliges, getting a shot glass out and pours a shot of whiskey.]_

 **Chester:** Okay, I ain't your papa. I just don't want to see you do the wrong thing.

 **Doc:** You can leave the bottle.

 _[Chester sets the bottle down, and replaces the top, leaving it on the bar. The barbed-wire man, who was watching Doc the whole time, interjects.]_

 **Barbed-Wire Man:** It's a woman, right?

 _[Doc stops before taking a drink. The barbed-wire man guessed it and walks closer to Doc to converse.]_

 **Barbed-Wire Man:** I knew it! I have seen that look in a man's face a thousand times all across the country. All I can tell you, friend, is you'll get over her.

 _[Doc doubts it.]_

 **Doc:** Ha. Clara is one-in-a-million…..one-in-a-billion…..one-in-a-googolplex, the woman of my dreams and I have lost her for all time.

 **Barbed-Wire Man:** Well, I can assure you sir, there are other women. My peddling this barbed wire all across the country has taught me one thing, sir. It's that you never know what the future might bring.

 _[Doc is in full "I don't care" mode.]_

 **Doc:** The future? Oh, I can tell you about the future.

 _[Early the next morning, Monday, September 7_ _th_ _, outside the abandoned silver mine, the campfire is mostly spent, but still smoking. Jennifer slowly wakes. The camera pans over to Marty, who wakes and realizes his head hurts due to him sleeping on his gun.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, did I sleep.

 _[Marty quickly gets to his feet and looks around.]_

 **Marty:** What time is it, Doc?

 _[Marty doesn't see Doc, but he does see Jennifer stretching and yawning on her placemats. She turns and faces Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** Morning. Is it eight o'clock yet?

 **Marty:** I don't think so; the sun's barely up. But more importantly, honey, Doc's not here.

 _[Jennifer looks to where Doc was supposed to be, but there's no sign of him. Jennifer sighs in frustration.]_

 **Jennifer:** Ugh. Doc, why are you doing this?

 _[Jennifer quickly gets to her feet. She and Marty plan. While they converse, Marty goes to a horse from the wagon train, his Colt Peacemaker in hand. Jennifer is close behind, putting on her blue dress and fixing her hair.]_

 **Marty:** Look, I'm going into town and see if he's there.

 **Jennifer:** Yeah, check the barn and the bar, too.

 **Marty:** The saloon?

 **Jennifer:** If the break-up ended badly, wouldn't you be there, too?

 **Marty:** Oh, right! Yeah, I would. Alright, as soon as I find him, we're getting the train and coming right back here.

 **Jennifer:** Okay. I'm going to the schoolhouse, just in case something happened.

 **Marty:** Alright, baby! If Doc is there, make sure he gets to that train! If not, come straight back here and guard the DeLorean.

 _[Before Marty mounts up, Jennifer grabs his man, with sincerity.]_

 **Jennifer:** You got it! Oh, and honey?

 **Marty:** Yes?

 **Jennifer:** You be damn careful when you get that train.

 **Marty:** I will, darling.

 _[They briefly kiss. Marty mounts up on his horse.]_

 _[At the Palace Saloon, Doc is still at the bar, with his lone shot of whiskey. He's rambling on about the future.]_

 **Doc:** In the future, we don't need horses. We have motorized carriages called, "Automobiles".

 _[The old-timers of the bar, Levi, Zeke and Jeb, laugh at Doc's proclamations. The bartender's standing by them.]_

 **Jeb:** Well, if everybody's got one of these "automo-whatsitz", uh, does anyone walk or run anymore?

 **Doc:** Of course we run, but for recreation…for fun.

 _[Jeb really couldn't believe that nonsense.]_

 **Jeb:** "Run for fun"? What the hell kind of fun is that?

 _[Levi laughs harder at that.]_

 _[Doc goes back to his drink.]_

 _[In the western woods, Jennifer rides moderately fast through.]_

 _[From around the corner of the blacksmith's barn, we see Marty riding in. He dismounts the horse and smacks it off. Marty rushes inside.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! DOC!

 _[Marty dashes out of the barn, looks around, and sees the Saloon. He bolts for it.]_

 _[Back inside the Saloon, Doc is still contemplating whether or not to drink. The old-timer Zeke inquires to Chester.]_

 **Zeke:** How much has he had?

 **Chester:** None. That's the first one. He hadn't touched it yet.

 _[Levi laughs hard as Marty looks inside the saloon and sees Doc.]_

 **Chester:** He just likes to hold it.

 _[Levi laughs again as Marty bursts through the Saloon door and goes to Doc.]_

 **Marty:** Doc! Doc, what are you doing?

 **Doc:** I've lost her, Marty. There's nothing left for me here.

 **Marty:** All right, well, that why you gotta come back to me?

 **Doc:** Where?

 **Marty:** BACK TO THE FUTURE!

 _[Doc's face goes from love-sick to determined. He sets down his liquor shot on the bar.]_

 **Doc:** RIGHT! Let's get going! Gentlemen, excuse me, but my friend and I have to catch a train.

 _[The old-timers life their glasses, and "wish him well".]_

 **Levi:** Here's to you, blacksmith!

 **Jeb:** And to the future!

 **Zeke:** Amen!

 _[Doc takes his shot in his hand.]_

 **Doc:** Amen!

 _[Chester sharply warns Doc.]_

 **Chester:** Emmett, NO!

 _[Doc drinks his drink, sets it back down, then suddenly, his body goes still. Slowly, he leans forward, and CRASH! Doc falls on a table, sending two men away and three glasses up in the air, and back to the bar ground shattering in pieces. Marty instinctively goes to his unconscious friend, lifting off the table and turning Doc front side up. Chester joins him.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! DOC! DOC! C'mon, Doc! Wake up! Wake up, Doc! How many did he have?

 **Chester:** Just one.

 **Marty:** Just one?! C'mon, Doc!

 **Chester:** There's a feller that can't hold his liquor.

 **Marty:** Give me some coffee…black!

 **Chester:** JOEY! COFFEE!

 _[We hear a low bell chime. The tower clock chimes 7:45 A.M.]_

 _[We see Jennifer riding up to Clara's homestead. She dismounts her horse and goes through the gate.]_

 _[At the train station, Clara, sad and forlorn, is at the ticket office.]_

 **Ticketmaster:** Ma'am?

 **Clara:** How far does the eight o'clock train go?

 **Ticketmaster:** San Francisco's the end of the line.

 **Clara:** I'll take a one-way ticket.

 _[Back in the Saloon, Marty is trying to get Doc, still unconscious, to swallow some coffee. Chester and a couple of men with beers in their hands look on.]_

 **Chester:** You want to sober him up in a hurry son, you're going to need something a lot stronger than coffee.

 **Marty:** Yeah? What do you suggest?

 _[Chester rises with a wild-eyed look.]_

 **Chester:** Joey! Let's make some wake-up juice.

 _[Joey starts setting the ingredients for the wake-up juice on the bar counter, including_ _green pepper juice,_ _tabasco sauce_ _, cayenne pepper, chili peppers, onions, and mustard seeds. Chester takes them and mixes them altogether in a beer mug, using a cutting knife. Marty is still trying to get Doc to swallow the coffee.]_

 **Marty:** C'mon, Doc. Swallow! C'mon!

 **Chester:** In about ten minutes, he's gonna be as sober as a priest on Sunday.

 _[Marty looks at the clock and sees the time 7:50 A.M.]_

 **Marty:** Ten minutes?! Why do we have to cut these things so damn close?

 _[Chester hands Marty a clothespin.]_

 **Chester:** Here, stick this clothespin on his nose.

 _[Marty sticks the clothespin on Doc's nose, opens Doc's mouth and sticks a funnel in his mouth.]_

 _[We see Chester giving Marty the wake-up juice cocktail and standing away.]_

 **Chester:** And when he opens up his mouth, go ahead and pour it on down his gullet. Oh, and stand back.

 _[Marty thinks about that last remark, and cautiously starts pouring the cocktail down the funnel.]_

 _[The camera zooms in on Doc's eyes, closed. Then suddenly, his eyes instantly open, WIDE!]_

 _[Suddenly, Doc bursts through the Saloon doors, holding his throat and screaming. He looks around.]_

 **Doc:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _[Doc kneels in front of the horse trough, and dunks himself in.]_

 _[Chester and Marty burst through the door, spot Doc, and pull him out. Doc is still unconscious.]_

 **Marty:** HE'S STILL OUT!

 **Chester:** Oh, that? That was just a reflex action.

 _[Marty and Chester pull Doc back into the Saloon.]_

 **Chester:** It's gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up his head.

 **Marty:** Perfect!

 _[Jennifer mounts her horse. We see her visibly frustrated.]_

 **Jennifer:** You better not have run off with her.

 _[Jennifer rides her horse away and fast.]_

 _[At the train depot, we see Clara waiting close by the edge of the platform. Her three big luggage bags and her telescope case are close by. The No. 131 steam locomotive is approaching, chugging, steam hissing, and bell ringing. The intense noises don't seem to bother Clara at all, even when the steam blows in her dress as the locomotive goes by. The train comes to a halt.]_

 _[Back at the Saloon, a few men enter, including Seamus McFly. We see Marty and Chester still trying to wake up Doc. Chester notices Seamus.]_

 **Chester:** SEAMUS! I wasn't expectin' to see you here this morning.

 **Seamus:** Aye. But something inside told me I had to get out and about today. It's the most unusual thing.

 _[Marty couldn't believe that from his ancestor. Chester keeps working on reviving Doc.]_

 **Chester:** C'mon! He'll come around in a minute. C'mon!

 **Marty:** Let's go, Doc! C'mon, wake up, buddy! Wake up!

 _[Back at the train depot, Clara is receiving assistance for her luggage from a gentleman.]_

 **Clara:** If you can get this, that would be delightful.

 **Gentleman:** Aw, it's my pleasure, ma'am.

 _[We see Jennifer riding up the line. She halts and looks up the line.]_

 _[Jennifer sees Clara talking to the gentleman as they both board the train.]_

 _[Jennifer looks tired and somewhat empathetic.]_

 **Clara:** I'm sorry, Clara. You're a very nice woman.

 _[Jennifer rides off towards town.]_

 _[Back in the Saloon, Marty and Chester are still trying to get Doc awake.]_

 **Chester:** C'mon, Emmett! You're better than this.

 **Marty:** Damn it, Doc! Wake up! C'mon, wake up!

 _[Suddenly, a man in the bar sees something out the window.]_

 **Bar Man1:** Hey, Mister Eastwood.

 **Marty:** Uh, yeah?

 **Bar Man1:** Is that your little lady riding up?

 _[Marty looks up and out the window. He sees Jennifer riding up, looking like she's going to avoid the Saloon.]_

 **Marty:** Oh, yeah! That's her!

 _[Marty dashes for the door, yelling for his girl.]_

 **Marty:** Jen! Jen—uh, Sarah!

 _[Jennifer just passes the Saloon as Marty bursts out the door, yelling for her.]_

 **Marty:** Sarah! SARAH PARKER!

 _[The calling gets Jennifer's attention. She pulls on the reigns hard, and pulls the horse around towards Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** WHOA! WHOA, WHOA! Whoa, hey! Hey, where is he?

 **Marty:** He's in here, knocked out from whiskey!

 _[The news aggravates Jennifer.]_

 **Jennifer:** Ugh! The idiot!

 _[A moment later, we see Marty and Chester, still trying to coax Doc awake. Jennifer is standing behind Marty, looking on.]_

 **Chester:** C'mon, Emmett! C'mon!

 **Marty:** Let's go, Doc! Wake up! C'mon, wake up!

 **Jennifer:** One shot of Jack, and he's out. The brilliant fool.

 _[The Bar man who noticed Jennifer riding up, casually approaches Jennifer.]_

 **Bar Man1:** Uh, speaking of smart, Miss Parker, I saw what you did to the Tannen Gang last Saturday night.

 _[Marty listens in on the conversation as he continues to get Doc up.]_

 **Bar Man1:** I must say I was exceptionally impressed with the way you handled them bullies.

 **Jennifer:** Well, I only did it because I didn't want them all to pummel my man.

 **Big Man1:** Very admirable, Miss Parker. But when you knocked out Tannen himself, we we're all stunned that you did what you did.

 **Jennifer:** Well, hitting Buford with a bat was self-defense. I thought that Mister Eastwood was going to take him down.

 **Big Man1:** Well, you know what they say about the man that strikes first in rage.

 _[Jennifer didn't like the sound of that. Marty, still listening, inquired to the Bar Man.]_

 **Marty:** What!? What do they say?

 _[The Bar Man was a bit surprised at Marty's reaction, but reacts casually.]_

 **Big Man1:** They say that he is the bigger coward.

 _[Marty, in rage, forcibly separates the Bar Man from Jennifer, and throws him against the wall. The Bar Man whimpers in fear. Jennifer is stunned at what she sees and tries to coax Marty away.]_

 **Marty:** Nobody calls me a coward!

 **Jennifer:** Mar-uh, Clint! Clint, honey! That's enough! That's enough! Let him go!

 _[Marty pauses, reflecting on his behavior.]_

 _[Seamus McFly looks at Marty, fearing the worst.]_

 _[The old-timers look on, not sure what's going to happen.]_

 _[Marty looks again at the Bar Man, who's still whimpering for his life.]_

 _[Marty releases his grip on the Bar Man, who quickly scatters out of the bar. Marty takes a moment to reflect. Jennifer, relieved that nothing happened, takes Marty's shoulder, gently.]_

 **Marty:** Why? Why did I care what guy said? Because I let myself go! But now, I don't care what he did! I don't care what he said, and I don't care what anyone else says either!

 _[Doc instantly gets to his feet, holding his pounding head. Marty and Sarah rush to him.]_

 **Jennifer:** Doc! You're awake!

 **Marty:** Doc! Doc, are you okay?

 **Doc:** I think so. Whoa! What a headache!

 **Marty:** Chester, what do we owe you?

 **Chester:** Well, uh, for the shot of whiskey, coffee and the wake-up juice, I think it's a buck-twenty-five for all of it.

 _[Seamus chimes in.]_

 **Seamus:** Hey, I got 'em.

 _[Chester, Marty, and Jennifer look at Seamus.]_

 **Chester:** What's that, Seamus?

 **Seamus:** I'll cover their drinks.

 _[Marty smiles at his ancestor's generosity.]_

 **Seamus:** The least I can do for protecting me wife and child from Tannen.

 _[Thinking, Marty goes to Seamus, undoing his Peacemaker belt and giving it to Seamus.]_

 **Marty:** Well, seeing that I'm going out of town for a very long time, I better make sure that baby is well-protected. Here. It's worth twelve dollars-never been used.

 _[Seamus smiles at the gift.]_

 **Seamus:** Maybe I'll trade it for a new hat.

 _[Marty smiles and leaves the Saloon with Doc and Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** Right, just take care of that baby. Thanks again, Seamus.

 _[Seamus tips his hat to Marty.]_

 **Seamus:** I will.

 _[We see Marty and a slightly stronger Doc mounting up. Jennifer also mounts her horse. We hear a loud steam locomotive whistle. Marty and Doc know it's time.]_

 **Doc:** Time to run!

 **Marty:** Let's go!

 **Jennifer:** Be careful, you two!

 **Marty:** You too, beautiful!

 _[Marty and Doc ride off towards the depot, while Jennifer cuts through a passage in the woods.]_

 _[The steam locomotive wheels spin wildly before slowing down and start pulling the train. The train bell rings as the train leaves the depot.]_

 _[Inside the train carriage, Clara sits in her spot, still sad. Behind her we see the Barbed-wire salesman and his assistant sit right behind her. She can't help but hear their conversation.]_

 **Barbed-wire Man:** Yes, sir. That poor fella last night had the worst case of broken-heart I have ever seen. When he said he didn't know how he could live the rest of his life knowing how much hurt he caused that little girl….well, I really felt for him. I did….right here.

 _[The train goes on down the line from the depot.]_

 _[From behind the trees, Doc and Marty are seeing the train rush right by them. When it gets close to the end, both Doc and Marty start up their horses, running to catch up with the caboose.]_

 _[From an angle under the caboose, we see Doc leading the charge, with Marty right behind him. They're slowly catching up with the train.]_

 _[Back inside the carriage, Clara continues listening to the gentlemen behind her.]_

 **Barbed-wire Man:** I've never seen a man so broken-up over a woman. What did he say her name was? Cara? Sarah?

 **Assistant:** Clara.

 **Barbed-wire Man:** Clara!

 _[Clara's face lights up, and quickly turns to the men.]_

 **Clara:** Excuse me.

 **Barbed-wire Man:** Ma'am?

 **Clara:** Was this man tall with great, big puppy dog eyes and long silvery-flowing hair?

 **Barbed-wire Man:** You know him!

 _[Clara exhales sharply. Her heart is on fire again.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT!

 _[Clara lunges up and pulls on a rope.]_

 _[The train's wheels suddenly freeze, making a long painful SCREEECH!]_

 _[Clara is thrown forward by the momentum of the train.]_

 _[Doc, shocked by the sudden halt, pulls back on his horse and command is horse and Marty to retreat down the bluff off to their right.]_

 **Doc:** Emergency stop! Down below! DOWN BELOW, MARTY! GO! GO!

 **Marty:** Whoa! Whoa! Right! I got it! Hyah! Hyah!

 _[From an angle on the tracks, we see the locomotive slowly come to a halt, with the cow-catcher stopping just short of the camera.]_

 _[Clara bails from the train and runs back down the line. Nothing is going to stop her.]_

 _[Just out of her sight, Marty and Doc reconvene in a small meadow just below the train line.]_

 **Doc:** Damn! What kind of idiot does that when there's no fire on the train?

 **Marty:** Probably someone who forgot their stash of gold. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

 **Doc:** Nevertheless, we'll have to wait further down the line for them. The train should restart in about five minutes. Let's meet up with them just before Coyote Pass. Hyah!

 **Marty:** Right! Hyah!

 _[Marty and Doc ride off into the woods.]_

 _[At the abandoned silver mine, Jennifer arrives. The campfire has almost totally died down, and the DeLorean is untouched. She dismounts her horse, removes the reigns from the horse, and smacks its rear end, sending it freely out into the wilderness.]_

 **Jennifer:** Thanks for the ride.

 _[Jennifer goes to the DeLorean, opens the driver's door, and sits inside. Relieved that it's almost over, she almost forgot about what's in the passenger seat. The camera pans over to find three presto logs, one colored green, one colored yellow, and one colored red. They all have number labels; green is '1', yellow is '2', red is '3'. Jennifer is kind of intimidated by the logs.]_

 **Jennifer:** Whoa. Let's hope you all don't lose your head.

 _[A few moments later, Clara runs into the blacksmith's barn.]_

 **Clara:** Emmett!

 _[Inside, Clara calls out among the horses.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT! EMMETT!

 _[Clara looks down at the model train. She picks up the model Time Machine and examines it.]_

 **Clara:** "Time Machine"…..

 _[Around Coyote Pass, Marty and Doc charge hard at the moving No. 131 train.]_

 _[We see Marty following Doc onto the train tracks, catching up to the train.]_

 _[Marty and Doc continue charging towards the train.]_

 _[When they close in on the caboose, they go from the rails to the dirt just on the rail's edge.]_

 _[Doc stretches out his arms to the caboose.]_

 _[Doc is having trouble controlling his horse while reaching for the caboose.]_

 _[Finally, Doc hops from his horse onto the caboose, letting his horse run freely ahead.]_

 _[Marty catches up with the caboose.]_

 _[Doc encourages Marty.]_

 **Doc:** C'mon, Marty!

 **Marty:** Hyah! Hyah!

 _[Doc stretches out his arm for Marty, who is closing in.]_

 **Marty:** YO, DOC!

 **Doc:** C'mon, Marty! Give me your hand!

 _[Marty leaps out and towards the caboose. Marty and Doc are fighting to get Marty fully aboard.]_

 _[CLUNK! Marty lands square on Doc on the caboose platform.]_

 _[Marty gets to his feet while Doc gets up.]_

 _[Back at the blacksmith's barn, Clara suddenly emerges from the front door riding a horse quickly. She loses her hat as she rides on.]_

 _[We see the No. 131 train chug along. We pan up to see Doc and Marty hopping car roofs, heading towards the steam engine.]_

 _[A camera follows a scared Marty as he carefully navigates the rooftop obstacles and jumps from one car to another.]_

 _[From a low angle, we see Doc leap from a passenger car to the lumber car. Doc moves forward to give Marty some landing room.]_

 **Doc:** Come on, Marty!

 _[Marty makes a mighty leap from the passenger car to the lumber car.]_

 **Marty:** AAAAAAAHHHH!

 _[Marty, realizing he made it to the lumber car safely, looks up to Doc.]_

 **Doc:** Alright, let's go!

 _[Marty and Doc rise to their feet and carefully walk across the logs up to the tender car. Doc barks an order at the tender car.]_

 **Doc:** Masks on!

 _[Marty and Doc cover their faces with their neckerchiefs.]_

 _[From above, we see Doc leading the way forward over the chopped lumber and into the cab.]_

 _[Suddenly from behind the engineer, we see Doc drawing a revolver on the engineer.]_

 **Doc:** REACH!

 **Engineer:** Is this a hold-up?!

 _[Doc looks at Marty, then back at the engineer.]_

 **Doc:** It's a science experiment! Stop the train just before you hit the switch track up ahead!

 _[A moment later, the steam locomotive comes to a stop before the switch track. Marty exits first, followed by the Fireman and the Engineer, coaxed at gunpoint by Doc. Marty dashes to the switch and turns it.]_

 _[We see the track switched from the main line to the spur line.]_

 _[Marty yells at Doc.]_

 **Marty:** DOC!

 _[Doc, still holding the Fireman and Engineer at gunpoint, barks an order.]_

 **Doc:** Uncouple the cars from the tender.

 _[The engineer pushes down a lever, making a loud CLANK! sound.]_

 _[Doc pulls on the regulator.]_

 _[We see steam sharply hissing out of the drive cylinders as it starts to move forward.]_

 _[We see the couplers being detached as the train moves.]_

 _[Doc and the locomotive moves on, leaving the Engineer, the Fireman, and the passengers.]_

 _[Marty climb the ladder and into the cab.]_

 _[As the steam engine chugs along the spur line, Marty and Doc remove their neckerchiefs.]_

 _[Doc goes and switches his hat with the engineer's hat.]_

 _[As the locomotive moves on, suddenly the whistle goes WHOOOOOOO! WHOO!]_

 _[Doc lets out whistle blasts like a little kid.]_

 **Doc:** I've wanted to do that all my life.

 _[Marty lightly laughs at that as they continue.]_

 _[At the Delorean, Jennifer is still waiting just outside the car. She hears the locomotive coming. She looks up the line and sees Marty and Doc approaching in the locomotive. She sighs as Doc stops the locomotive just short of the Delorean.]_

 **Jennifer:** Can we go home now?

 _[A moment later, Marty opens up the passenger door of the Delorean and pulls out the presto logs. Marty goes back to where Doc is filling up the wooden crate he built to the cow-catcher with tires from the Delorean. Jennifer looks on.]_

 **Marty:** What are these things again?

 **Doc:** My own version of presto logs, combined wood and anthracite dust chemically treated to burn hotter and longer. I use them in the fire so I don't have to stoke it.

 _[Doc takes '1' and '2' towards the cab. Marty follows with '3' as Jennifer keeps listening.]_

 **Doc:** These three in the furnace will ignite sequentially, making the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster.

 _[At the switch track area, Clara rides up. She sees that the train cars were abandoned. She hears a whistle off in the distance, knowing exactly what it is. She starts her horse towards the whistle.]_

 **Clara:** Hyah! Hyah!

 _[Marty jumps into the driver's seat of the Delorean and Jennifer jumps into the passenger seat of the Delorean, closing their respective doors as Marty yells into the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** READY TO ROLL!

 _[Doc lets out two short blasts from the engine whistle, and pulls the regulator. Steam hisses from the drive cylinders as the train slowly moves.]_

 _[We see the wooded crate on the cow-catcher move up to the Delorean and starts to push it.]_

 _[THUD! Marty and Jennifer feel the thud of the train. Both teens seem a bit anxious.]_

 _[We see the Delorean being pushed smoothly by the steam engine, with a confident Doc at the driver's seat.]_

 _[The steam engine passes by and keeps chugging. Out in the field, we see someone approaching on horse-back.]_

 _[A close-up shot reveals that Clara is riding the horse and hurrying to catch the train. She calls out to her love.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT!

 _[Speeding down the railroad, the Delorean and the steam engine are not slowing down.]_

 _[In the steam engine cab, Doc calls to Marty through the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** MARTY! ARE THE TIME CIRCUITS ON?!

 _[Inside the Delorean, Marty switches the time circuits into the "ON" position and relays to Doc. Jennifer watches.]_

 **Marty:** CHECK, DOC!

 _[As Doc calls in another order, we see Clara riding next to the rails behind Doc, trying to catch up.]_

 **Doc:** INPUT THE DESTINATION TIME: OCTOBER TWENTY-SEVENTH, 1985, 11 A.M.

 _[Inside the Delorean, Jennifer watches Marty punch in the time.]_

 _[We see the Destination time display light up, reading, "OCT 27 1985 11:00 A.M."]_

 **Marty:** CHECK!

 _[Marty checks the speedometer as Jennifer exhales nervously.]_

 **Marty:** Okay, we're cruising at a steady twenty-five miles an hour, Doc!

 **Doc:** _(through walkie-talkie)_ I'm throwing in the presto logs!

 _[Inside the steam engine cab, Doc opens the firebox door, letting sharp flashes of fire emit. Doc tosses in '1', followed by '2' and then '3'. SLAM! Doc shuts the firebox door. Doc shouts in the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** MARTY!

 _[As Doc explains, Marty points to the boiler temperature gauge in front of Jennifer. Jennifer grabs the gauge and brings it in so both she and Marty can see it.]_

 **Doc:** The new gauge on the dashboard will tell us the boiler temperature.

 _[The camera shows the analog temperature gauge with the indicator needle. The total range goes from 500 degrees Fahrenheit to 2500 degrees Fahrenheit. The range between 750 and 1400 is colored green, the range between 1400 and 2000 is colored yellow, and the range between 2000 and 2500 is colored red with "Danger" written within it.]_

 **Doc:** It's color-coded to indicate when each log will fire: Green, Yellow, and Red. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration.

 _[Clara is within a few feet of the tender car.]_

 _[Back inside the Delorean, Jennifer and Marty listen to Doc and watch the temperature gauge.]_

 **Doc:** Hopefully, we'll reach 88 miles an hour before the needle gets much past 2000.

 **Marty:** Right, but what happens after it hits 2000?

 **Doc:** The whole boiler explodes!

 _[Jennifer is even more scared. Marty didn't like the sound of that either.]_

 **Marty:** Perfect!

 _[Clara is within a foot of the tender car ladder. She reaches for it.]_

 _[Clara gets her right hand on the ladder.]_

 _[We see the temperature gauge touch the green range.]_

 _[BOOOM! The green log detonates, sending a shower of sparks through the steam engine funnel.]_

 _[The thrust throws Marty and Jennifer back into their seats.]_

 **Marty:** UNNGH!

 **Jennifer:** AAAH!

 _[The explosion rocks Doc in the steam engine cab.]_

 _[The thrust sends Clara, holding on for dear life on the tender ladder, for a short flight.]_

 _[We see the sparks rain down as the steam engine speeds away. We still see Clara's almost flying.]_

 _[With a soft THUD!, Clara lands appropriately on the ladder. She takes a moment and catcher her breath.]_

 _[We see the Delorean quickly inch closer to the camera as the steam engine picks up some speed. We also see green-colored smoke emit from the engine's funnel.]_

 _[Marty sees the Delorean's analog speedometer soar past 35 M.P.H. He calls Doc on the walkie-talkie as Jennifer takes the gauge.]_

 **Marty:** Hey, Doc! We just hit thirty-five!

 _[We see Doc in the engine cab, calling out to Marty.]_

 **Doc:** OKAY, MARTY! I'M COMING ABOARD!

 _[Doc puts the walkie-talkie in his jacket pocket and removes the engineer's hat.]_

 _[We see the Delorean and steam engine rush on by.]_

 _[Clara climbs to the top of the tender car ladder.]_

 _[Clara spots Doc leaving the cab, preparing to walk along the side of the engine. Clara yells at the top of her lungs to Doc.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT! EMMETT!

 _[Doc thought he heard something from behind him, but dismisses it and keeps moving forward along the locomotive's side.]_

 _[Inside the Delorean, Marty and Jennifer are growing anxious.]_

 **Marty:** C'mon, C'mon!

 **Jennifer:** Hurry up, Doc!

 _[We see Clara cautiously walking over the wooden pieces of the tender car.]_

 _[Doc cautiously walks along, hanging on to a pipe fixed to the engine.]_

 _[Jennifer points out the gauge to Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, yellow! Yellow is coming!

 _[Marty sees the gauge quickly approaching 1400, the yellow range. He quickly yells out a warning to Doc.]_

 **Marty:** Better hold on to something, Doc! The yellow log's about to blow!

 _[The indicator touches the yellow range.]_

 _[BOOOOOMM! The yellow log detonates, sending a bigger shower of sparks shooting up and back out of the steam engine's funnel.]_

 _[Doc gets thrown around from the sparks, but still hangs onto the pipe on the engine.]_

 _[The shower of sparks sends Clara backwards and onto her rear end in the tender car lumber. She sits up, a little dazed.]_

 **Clara:** Golly!

 _[The Delorean and steam engine rocket on, with yellow smoke emitting from the funnel.]_

 _[We see the digital speedometer in the Delorean go past 40. Marty relays the news back to Doc.]_

 **Marty:** We just past 40, Doc!

 _[Clara gets to her feet and continues her climb forward.]_

 _[From in front of the Delorean, we see Doc with his back facing the engine as he hangs on to the pipe as he makes his way forward.]_

 _[We see Clara inching very close to the engine cab.]_

 _[A shot from a distance shows Doc approaching the very front of the engine and Clara about to jump into the cab.]_

 _[Clara, still a bit dizzy, jumps into the cab from the tender car.]_

 _[Doc climbs to stand on top of the cow-catcher. Clara tries to yell for his attention, but Doc still ignores it. Also, the steam engine is too loud for Clara's voice to effectively carry.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT! EEEMMMEEETTT!

 _[Doc looks down to where he has to jump, and is taken aback by how dangerous it is.]_

 _[Clara tries again from the cab.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT!

 _[We see the Delorean passenger door open. Marty, laying across Jennifer's lap, shouts out to Doc in the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** We just past 45, Doc! Go for it!

 _[We see the temperature gauge creep past 1600.]_

 _[Doc, at the front of the steam engine with the wind blowing in his face, takes a step forward onto the front coupler. He's starting to feel the danger of it all. He cautiously takes a second step forward, as if about to jump to the Delorean.]_

 _[Clara, seeing that she's about to lose Emmett, desperately looks around the cab. She eventually looks up and sees the rope that's attached to the train whistle.]_

 _[Marty goes back to the driver's seat and looks at the speedometer.]_

 _[The digital speedometer reads '50'.]_

 **Marty:** Fifty!

 _[Doc prepares for the leap, when suddenly, "WHOOOOOOOOOO!" "WHOOOOOOO!" The train whistle blows, catching everyone off guard. Doc is stunned at the sound.]_

 _[Inside the Delorean, Jennifer and Marty look at each other, deeply confused.]_

 _["WHOO! WHOO!" Two more short blasts, and Clara pops out of the cab's driver side.]_

 _[Emmett looks back to the cab to see what's going on.]_

 _[Clara waves to Emmett from the cab, amid the yellow smoke.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT!

 _[Doc is truly stunned at the sight of his beautiful love.]_

 **Doc:** CLARA!

 _[Clara shouts her heart out.]_

 **Clara:** I LOVE YOU!

 _[Doc, picking up a lot of motivation, reaches for his walkie-talkie.]_

 _[Marty, still in the driver seat, shouts in the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! DOC, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

 _[Doc shouts back in the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** IT'S CLARA! SHE'S ON THE TRAIN!

 _[Marty and Jennifer hear the news and can't believe how bad timing this is.]_

 **Marty:** CLARA! Perfect!

 **Jennifer:** What?! How crazy is she?!

 _[Doc shouts in the walkie-talkie as they pass up the windmill. Marty and Jennifer sees they're passing the "Point of No Return". Marty shouts into the walkie-talkie after Doc talks.]_

 **Doc:** SHE'S IN THE CAB! I'M GONNA GO BACK FOR HER!

 **Jennifer:** Marty! Marty! The "Point of No Return"!

 **Marty:** THE WINDMILL! DOC, THE WINDMILL! WE'RE GOING PAST FIFTY! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!

 _[We see the train rush down the line past the windmill.]_

 _[Doc shouts once more in the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Doc:** THEN WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE HER BACK WITH US! KEEP CALLING OUT THE SPEED!

 _[Doc beckons Clara to come forward.]_

 **Doc:** CLARA, CLIMB OUT HERE TO ME!

 _[Clara is obviously hesitant.]_

 **Clara:** I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN!

 _[Doc starts climbing back towards the cab to help Clara.]_

 **Doc:** YOU CAN DO IT! JUST DON'T LOOK DOWN!

 _[We see the wheels of the steam engine rush down the rail line.]_

 _[Clara swallows and motions that she'll try.]_

 _[Doc likes that his woman is being brave.]_

 **Doc:** THAT'S IT!

 _[Clara slowly brings her legs out of the cab window.]_

 _[We see Clara's boot toes make contact with the very small ledge of the engine shell.]_

 _[Clara proceeds forward, cautiously.]_

 _[The digital speedometer gets to '60'.]_

 _[Marty, from his seat, relays the info into the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** SIXTY MILES AN HOUR, DOC!

 _[We see the rails moving wickedly fast past the camera.]_

 _[We see Jennifer looking at the temperature gauge. It's creeping up to 1800.]_

 **Jennifer:** This is crazy, this is crazy, and this is INSANE!

 _[We see various angles of Doc and Clara moving closer and closer to each other as Doc encourages his woman.]_

 **Doc:** YOU'RE DOING FINE! NICE AND STEADY! COME ON! JUST A LITTLE FARTHER!

 **Clara:** I CAN'T, EMMETT! I'M SCARED!

 _[Marty sees the digital speedometer hit '70'.]_

 **Marty:** SEVENTY!

 _[Doc and Clara move closer and closer. Clara is finding encouragement and bravery while reaching out for her man.]_

 **Doc:** KEEP COMING, CLARA! COME ON! COME ON, YOU'RE DOING FINE! COME ON! NICE AND EASY! DON'T LOOK DOWN! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DOING FINE!

 _[Jennifer points something scary out to Marty on the temperature gauge.]_

 **Jennifer:** MARTY, MARTY! THE BIG ONE! IT'S COMING!

 _[Marty's eyes widen as he sees the indicator at 1950 and closing in on 2000, the dreaded RED area. Marty SCREAMS into the walkie-talkie as Jennifer closes her eyes and covers her ears in fear.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! THE RED LOG'S ABOUT TO BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!

 _[Doc and Clara's hands are within an inch of touching, when BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! The red log detonates SO BIG, it blows the funnel apart. The impact of the explosion blows Doc and Clara off of their perch. Clara SCREAMS as she almost falls off the locomotive, but the train of her dress catches a piece of the locomotive frame. Doc grabs a broken piece of the pipe on the locomotive, hanging on for dear life.]_

 **Clara:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 **Doc:** CLARA!

 _[The HUGE burst of acceleration causes the Delorean to pop a wheelie. It's rear wheels are SCREECHING as it is being ground into the rail.]_

 _[The wheelie catches a frightened Jennifer and Marty off guard.]_

 **Jennifer:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Marty:** WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!

 _[We see the analog speedometer of the Delorean rise past '75'.]_

 _[The whole locomotive/Delorean contraption, screeching and covered in red-colored smoke, rockets past the camera.]_

 _[We see a part of Clara's dress tear, but still clinging to the locomotive.]_

 **Clara:** EMMEEEETT! AHHHH!

 _[We see Doc's feet just missing the quickly-moving ground as Doc dangles from the locomotive.]_

 _[We see the Delorean front wheels slowly come back down to the rails and land with a loud, painful SCRREEEECH!, sending sparks flying.]_

 _[As the Delorean lands, the Hover Board pops out from under Jennifer's seat. Jennifer can't believe it. After a moment, Jennifer looks back at the engine. She screams at what she sees.]_

 **Jennifer:** AAAAAAHHHH! MARTY! MARTY! Doc and Clara are hanging on for dear life!

 _[She sits back down as Marty climbs over her lap and sees the sight.]_

 _[We see Doc and Clara struggling to help themselves.]_

 **Clara:** I'M TRYING TO REACH YOU!

 **Doc:** CLARA, HOLD ON!

 _[Another piece of Clara's dress tears off from the locomotive.]_

 **Clara:** I CAN'T! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

 _[We see the temperature gauge rise past 2000.]_

 _[Inside the locomotive cab, the fire box door pops off, letting flames burst out.]_

 _[Where Doc and Clara are, we hear metallic popping sounds. The screws holding the shell pop off, surrendering to the mounting water pressure built up within the engine.]_

 _[Jennifer, with Marty still over her lap, points out something to him.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, the Hover Board!

 _[Marty sees the Hover Board, and shouts into the walkie-talkie.]_

 **Marty:** DOC, I'M GOING TO SLIP YOU THE HOVER BOARD!

 _[Doc nods in affirmation.]_

 _[Marty grabs the Hover Board and starts setting it up outside the passenger door.]_

 _[We see the digital speedometer hit '80'.]_

 _[From Doc's point of view, we see the Delorean approaching the sign reading "End of Track ¼ mile." Doc screams to Marty.]_

 **Doc:** MARTY! WATCH OUT!

 _[Jennifer, also seeing the sign, is pulling hard on Marty, trying to get him inside. Marty looks towards the front of the car just in time.]_

 **Jennifer:** MARTY, GET UP! GET UP NOW!

 **Marty:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 _[The Delorean approaches, then shatters the warning sign. The pieces try to get inside the Delorean cab, but Marty uses the hover board to shield him and Jennifer from the debris.]_

 _[Clara screams as more of her dress gives way.]_

 **Clara:** AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! EMMETT, HELP!

 _[The digital speedometer reads '82', and continues climbing.]_

 _[Marty goes back to set up the hover board.]_

 _[Doc screams to his woman, almost losing his grip on the pipe.]_

 **Doc:** HOLD ON, CLARA! WHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 _[Marty sets the hover board up towards the ground. We hear it making its hovering sound. Marty's ready. Jennifer prays as Marty screams to Doc.]_

 **Marty:** DOC! READY, DOC?!

 _[Doc nods his head.]_

 _[Marty lets the hover board fly straight back.]_

 **Marty:** CATCH IT!

 _[The hover board shoe strap hits Doc's boot perfectly, much to Doc's amazement. Marty is relieved that it happened like that. Jennifer, upon realizing it worked, sighs in relief.]_

 **Doc:** HUH?!

 **Marty:** YES! YES!

 **Jennifer:** Oh, thank God! Thank you!

 _[The train rockets past another camera angle.]_

 _[Doc, realizing he has a lot more freedom to use, turns right towards his woman.]_

 _[We see the "End of Track" barrier at the end of the line before Shonash Ravine.]_

 _[From behind the barrier, we see the red-smoke soaked train, still a good distance away, heading right for it.]_

 _[Doc goes towards Clara, still clinging for dear life. Doc reaches for her.]_

 **Clara:** EMMETT! I-I-

 **Doc:** HOLD OOONN!

 _[The last part of Clara's dress snaps.]_

 _[Clara screams as Doc picks her up from below and carries her in his arms.]_

 **Clara:** AAAAAAAAHHH!

 _[Marty and Jennifer look back and see that Doc saved Clara in time.]_

 **Marty:** YEEESS!

 **Jennifer:** YEEESSS! YES, YES, YES!

 _[Doc, with Clara hanging on to him, hover off away from the steam engine, staring at each other amorously. Marty and Jennifer like the sight of them hovering off into the distance.]_

 _[Jennifer looks forward and sees the barrier. She tugs on Marty, who sees the barrier also.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty! Marty, THE END!

 _[We see the Delorean quickly approaching the end barrier.]_

 _[Marty quickly retreats inside, closing the door.]_

 _[The Delorean starts to light up and spark like it normally does just before a time warp.]_

 _[Marty sits in the driver's seat, among the sparkle and lights. Jennifer closes her eyes, praying for a safe journey.]_

 _[From Marty's point of view, we see the speedometer approach and hit '88'.]_

 _[We see the Destination time read out say "OCT 27 1985 11:00 A.M."]_

 _[Just before it hits the barrier, "BOOM!" the Delorean disappears in a huge flash of light. A pair of fire trails appear on the other side of the barrier going over the ravine, then disappear.]_

 _[CRASH! The steam engine crashes through the "End of Track" barrier.]_

 _[We see the steam engine, accompanied by shattered pieces of wood, charging all the way off of the railway and plunging into the ravine.]_

 _[We see the locomotive plunge all the way down to the bottom of the ravine. Just before impact, BOOM! We hear the boiler finally succumb to the steam pressure. Then, CRASH! The entire steam locomotive crashes at the ravine bottom, exploding in a huge ball of steam and smoke. A little rocket-like projectile roars past the camera, maybe the last remnants of the red presto log. The steam engulfs the entire screen.]_

 _[The camera fades to October 27_ _th_ _, 1985, showing the suspended railroad bridge crossing the ravine. POW! POW! POW! The Delorean reappears in three flashes of light and rolls down the railroad.]_

 _[From next to a bell-dinging railroad crossing signal, we see the frost-covered Delorean approach from the bridge. There's a sign just before the bridge that reads "Eastwood/Parker Ravine". The Delorean crosses the road crossing just as the barrier arms are all the way down.]_

 _[Inside the Delorean, Marty and Jennifer open their eyes and are relieved that they are back home. Jennifer hugs her man, catching him off guard. Marty reciprocates the gesture.]_

 **Jennifer:** We're home? Yeah. Yes! We're home! We're home, honey!

 _[Townspeople watch as the see the weird-looking supped up Delorean roll down the railway.]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer relax for a moment in their chairs.]_

 _[We see the Delorean pull well clear of the car crossing area and come to a halt. Suddenly, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! Marty and Jennifer instantly look in front of them and gasp in horror at what they see.]_

 _[A diesel-electric locomotive hauling a freight train is rapidly approaching the Delorean.]_

 _[Jennifer and Marty gasp in horror. Jennifer quickly looks for the lever to the door. Marty, still staring at the machine, just starts feeling around for his.]_

 **Jennifer:** Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!

 **Marty:** Oh, shit!

 _[We see the diesel-electric locomotive close in on the Delorean.]_

 _[Jennifer sharply opens the door and leaps out. Marty opens his a second later and leaps out and away.]_

 **Jennifer:** MARTY! HURRY!

 **Marty:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

 _[CRASH! The diesel-electric crashes into the Delorean, splitting it in half and decimating it with incredible ease.]_

 _[Jennifer runs forward along her side and stumbles down, scared for her life.]_

 **Jennifer:** OH MY GOD!

 _[Marty, having leaped over the hedge of brushes, looks back for Jennifer.]_

 _[We see the diesel-electric eating up the last bits of the Delorean.]_

 _[The remaining freight cars roll quickly by as Marty and Jennifer both wait anxiously to see if their better half had made it safe.]_

 _[At last, the final car whooshes on by. Jennifer and Marty instantly lock eyes, and breathe out a sigh of relief.]_

 _[We see the orange-colored license plate from the 21_ _st_ _Century spin around on its corner and lies flat down on the railroad tracks.]_

 _[Jennifer rushes over to Marty as he gets to his feet. The train whistle blares on.]_

 _[Jennifer embraces her man tightly and kisses him.]_

 **Jennifer:** MARTY! Oh, I'm glad you're alright!

 **Marty:** Yeah, I'm glad to see you not hurt either! Wow, that was close!

 **Jennifer:** Yeah! Oh, man. Doc.

 _[Marty looks toward the debris of the Delorean.]_

 **Marty:** Yeah. Doc.

 _[Marty and Jennifer hold hands as they walk slowly along the rails and examine the remains of the time machine. We hear glass cluttering as Jennifer leans down to pick up something.]_

 _[Jennifer gets the picture of Doc posing in front of the Tower Clock. It's torn right down in half where only Doc and half of the clock are seen.]_

 _[We hear some electrical crackling below them. Marty and Jennifer look down on the ground.]_

 _[The electric crackling is the time display and flux capacitor breathing their last taste of life. They crackle on and then die.]_

 _[Jennifer and Marty look up, saddened.]_

 **Marty:** Well Doc…..it's destroyed…..just like you want it.

 **Jennifer:** Thanks for everything.

 _[A few moments later, we see Jennifer and Marty running into the Lyon Estates community, panting a little.]_

 _[We see Marty and Jennifer, both exhausted from running, arrive at the driveway of his home. The supped up Toyota 4x4 truck is there in the garage, with some waxing supplies on its hood. Marty and Jennifer go in.]_

 _[Marty grabs the wax bottle and towel from the hood of the truck, prompting Biff Tannen, in his sweatpants and shirt to pop up from behind, to bark orders. This catches Jennifer and Marty off-guard. Marty is ready to defend.]_

 **Biff:** HEY, BUTTHEAD! GET AWAY-

 **Jennifer:** AAH!

 **Marty:** WATCH IT, BIFF!

 _[Upon realizing who it is, Biff quickly goes to a friendlier attitude as he politely takes the waxing supplies.]_

 **Biff:** MARTY! Jennifer! I-I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't recognize you in those clothes.

 **Jennifer:** Point taken.

 **Marty:** What the hell are you doing?

 **Biff:** Um, just putting on the second coat now.

 _[Marty and Jennifer relax a little.]_

 **Biff:** Going to a western Halloween party? Nice!

 _[David McFly, Marty's older brother, appears out of the front door in his business suit checking his watch.]_

 **David:** Come on, guys! We're gonna be late for brunch!

 _[Linda McFly, Marty's older sister, appears out of the front door in her casual lavender-colored wear and purse. She's quickly followed by Lorraine and George, in their formal wear as seen at the end of Part I.]_

 **Linda:** Come on, Dad. We're not going to hold your reservations all day!

 **George:** Where are my glasses? Lorraine, have you seen my glasses?

 _[By the time Lorraine informs her husband, all the family has noticed Jennifer and Marty in their authentic western outfits.]_

 **Lorraine:** They're in your suede jacket, honey! Marty? Jennifer? What's wrong? We thought you went to the lake.

 **Linda:** You wore _that_ to the lake?

 **Marty:** Thank God you guys are all back to normal!

 **Jennifer:** Looking much better than usual, too!

 **David:** Oh, let me guess:Annie Oakley and Clint Eastwood. _(laughs)_

 **Marty:** Right.

 _[Jennifer, itching to get away from it all, just realized a perfect alibi. With her body language, Jennifer coaxes Marty to the truck, and Marty plays along with her, taking the driver's seat of the truck while Jennifer takes the passenger seat.]_

 **Jennifer:** Indeed. Speaking of which, honey, didn't you say you wanted to bring the truck to the party?

 **Marty:** Huh?

 **Jennifer:** Just to impress your _friends?_

 **Marty:** Uh…Oh. OH, YEAH! Yeah! Let's go! They're gonna start the grilling pretty soon!

 _[Biff shuts Marty's door as he enters. Marty starts the truck as Biff talks.]_

 **Biff:** I really like that hat, Marty!

 **Marty:** Thanks, Biff.

 _[A moment later, we see the truck driving up to an intersection and stopping next to the Hilldale community. Marty and Jennifer converse.]_

 **Marty:** So, you still want to go to the lake?

 **Jennifer:** If it's not too much trouble. I just want some peace and quiet after that whole ordeal. Wouldn't you?

 **Marty:** I guess. It'll take about an hour to get there.

 **Jennifer:** That's okay.

 _[Marty notices something behind Jennifer.]_

 **Marty:** Hilldale.

 _[Jennifer looks over towards Hilldale, where Marty was looking.]_

 **Marty:** Hilldale! This is where we-uh, I mean, this uh, this seems like a nice place to live…..someday. Eh?

 _[Jennifer looks at him with a "Really?" kind of look.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, did we learn anything about the future?

 _[Suddenly, a red truck pulls up at the intersection next to Marty and Jennifer. In the truck is Needles and his gang of three. Needles is sporting his black hair into a fearsome look identical to Judge Doom in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" Marty is uncomfortable at the sight of Needles, and Jennifer is disgusted by the sight of Needles.]_

 **Needles:** Hey, hey! The Big M! How's it hangin', McFly?

 **Marty:** Hey, Needles.

 **Needles:** Nice set of wheels. Let's see what she can do…..next green light.

 **Marty:** No, thanks.

 **Needles:** What's the matter? Chicken?

 _[Marty thinks for a moment, and shifts the transmission.]_

 _[The gang laughs and prepares for a sprint.]_

 _[Jennifer is even more disgusted at Marty.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty?!

 **Marty:** I got this, baby.

 _[Marty shifts gears again. Jennifer takes note of this. She seems confused.]_

 _[Both trucks rev up.]_

 _[Needles is getting psyched up. Marty and Jennifer both can't fathom the psychotic thinking from the bully.]_

 **Needles:** YEEEEEEAH! GO! GO, GO, GO!

 _[Needles revs so much, he almost jumps the gun. Marty is still playing along with the revving.]_

 _[The light turns green. Both trucks screech away. Needles truck goes forward, but Marty's goes backwards. Marty's truck spins around 180 degrees and stops.]_

 _[Jennifer yelps as the stop. Both of them look back.]_

 **Jennifer:** AAAAH!

 _[Needles truck speeds on.]_

 **Jennifer:** Was that really necessary?!

 **Marty:** Only to show that asshole what I think of him.

 _[Suddenly, a Rolls-Royce sedan pulls out, almost hitting Needle's truck. This stuns Marty and Jennifer, making their mouths open wide. Needle's truck goes around the Rolls-Royce vehicle.]_

 **Marty:** Jesus!

 _[Marty and Jennifer looks at each other.]_

 **Marty & Jennifer:** _(simultaneously)_ The Rolls-Royce.

 _[Marty and Jennifer look back towards the Rolls-Royce vehicle as it drives on.]_

 _[Later that night at sunset, we see a wooden area near a lake. We pan down to see that Marty's truck is parked with the truck bed facing the lake. The tailgate is down and we see Marty and Jennifer are relaxing in the bed, looking up at the stars.]_

 **Jennifer:** I cannot think of a better way to end a weekend, or a week in this case, that with a relaxing evening watching a perfect sunset with my favorite man.

 **Marty:** It's awesome, baby. All in all, I'm glad I got to spend a week with you.

 **Jennifer:** Would you do it again?

 **Marty:** Can we?

 _[They both laugh at that quip. We hear a steam engine chugging in the distance. This gets Marty and Jennifer's attention.]_

 **Marty:** What's that? Echos of another century?

 **Jennifer:** It better not be the one-thirty-one's ghost.

 _[The steam engine chugging grows louder. Jennifer sits up, followed by Marty.]_

 **Marty:** This better not be a joke!

 _[Marty leaves the bed and goes towards the front of his truck as the chugging gets louder. However, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees some bright lights in the woods ahead; that seems to be the source of the train sounds. This scares Marty.]_

 **Marty** :Jennifer! Jennifer, stay down!

 **Jennifer:** AAAH!

 _[Jennifer, also seeing the lights, instantly lies face-down in the bed.]_

 _[Marty leaps into the bed, shielding Jennifer, as the lights engulf the area and the chugging gets really loud.]_

 _[We see the lights stop at a point just above Marty and Jennifer.]_

 _[We see a small package, attached to a small parachute made of wool, drop and land just in front of the tailgate, just short of the lakeshore.]_

 _[The sounds suggest that the 'engine' is powering up and is further suggested as the lights leave and the sound fades, slowly. Marty and Jennifer, realizing the threat has gone, slowly rise up. They sit up in the bed and look around. Jennifer spots the package and the parachute.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, look. What is that?

 _[Marty sees it. He's not sure.]_

 **Marty:** What the hell?

 _[Marty cautiously approaches the package. We see two rectangular packages and a letter envelope all bundled up together to the parachute. Marty looks closer and sees the letters "E L B" written in ink on the envelope. Marty can guess who that is.]_

 **Marty:** "E-L-B". Jen, that may have been the Doc!

 **Jennifer:** What? I thought he was stuck-

 **Marty:** He built a time machine out of a Delorean. Couldn't he build a time machine out of a steam engine?

 **Jennifer:** But I still-oh, forget it! It's beyond me! What is that?

 _[Marty takes the bundle, unwraps it and takes the letter. Jennifer takes the rectangular packages as Marty opens up the one-page letter.]_

 **Marty:** "Marty and Jennifer-" Yeah, it's Doc.

 **Jennifer:** Oh, of course.

 **Marty:** "Marty and Jennifer, First, I'm glad to see you both made it to 1985 alive and well. We wanted to let you know that Clara and I are happily married, and living a happy life with two great boys, Jules and Verne."

 _[Marty and Jennifer laugh at the significance of the boys' name.]_

 **Marty:** "We have included a family portrait of us in this package."

 _[Jennifer opens the package.]_

 _[We see a very nice family portrait of Doc and Clara in formal wear. They have two little boys, one about the age of 5 and the other age 3, standing in front of their parents in nice suits in front of the blacksmith's barn. Jennifer is instantly smitten by the cute boys. Marty looks, and is overall impressed.]_

 **Jennifer:** Awwwwww…..how cute are they? So adorable….

 **Marty:** Doc, you lucky son-of-a-gun!

 _[Marty continues in the letter.]_

 **Marty:** "Also included in the package is a portrait I was able to acquire from the Tower Clock Dedication Festival."

 _[Marty looks at the package Jennifer is holding. Jennifer quickly opens the package, and there's the elegant portrait of Doc, Jennifer and Marty in front of the Tower Clock.]_

 _[Jennifer and Marty both smile at the portrait.]_

 **Jennifer:** This belongs in the history books.

 **Marty:** A centerpiece in the town library.

 **Jennifer:** Let's not get carried away now.

 **Marty:** Right. "I hope you use both souvenirs as a reminder of the great adventure we have shared together. My family and I will head back to the Old West and enjoy our life. I wish you both the very best and Clara sends her warmest regards to both of you as well. Our hope and prayer is that both of you will make your future the absolute best that it can be. After all, your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one….both of you."

 _[Marty and Jennifer smile at each other, amorously. Then, the]_

 **Jennifer:** We will, Doc. We will.

 **Marty:** Oh, yeah. "Godspeed from your family in time, 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown, Clara, Jules, Verne, and Einstein. P.S. If you see a flying locomotive, it's not your imagination….it's my invention."

 _[Marty and Jennifer look at each other, amazed. We hear the steam engine chugging softly. Marty and Jennifer look around. Jennifer sees something above them, and taps Marty's shoulder.]_

 **Jennifer:** Marty, they're up there!

 _[Marty looks up, and smiles.]_

 _[Both Jennifer and Marty wave up towards the sky. The camera pans up to the skies and finds a hovering locomotive, with what appears to be a flux capacitor as a front light, two wings, one on each side, propulsion exhaust at the end of the tender, a well-lit cab with two people waving out of the window, and flat-laid train wheels and drive shaft.]_

 _[From inside the cab, we see Clara and Doc waving out of the window. They smile as they can tell Marty and Jennifer spotted them. They retreat inside the cab and close the window.]_

 **Clara:** I'm glad they got it.

 **Doc:** Me, too. Well, best let them be. After all, they just got back from 1885.

 _[Jules and Verne talk to Doc as he mans the controls and Clara goes to her seat. Einstein follows Doc close, no matter where he goes.]_

 **Jules:** What's that, Daddy?

 **Doc:** Oh, don't worry about that, Jules. Just stay buckled into your seat. We're about to go!

 **Verne:** Where we go, Da-da?!

 **Doc:** Wherever you want to, Verne! Pick a number!

 **Verne:** Um…..17!

 _[Doc punches in some numbers on a digital number pad.]_

 **Doc:** Alright! We're going to the 17th Century! Ready?!

 **Jules, Verne & Clara:** We're ready?!

 _[Doc presses the enter button, and the machine powers up.]_

 **Doc:** And, we're outta here!

 _[From below, Marty and Jennifer, holding onto each other, watch the steam engine power up and turn towards the sunset.]_

 _[Marty and Jennifer smile as they witness the flying steam locomotive leave.]_

 **Marty:** Happy trails, Doc!

 **Jennifer:** And Godspeed to you and your family!

 _[We see the steam locomotive flying straight to the sunset. It starts to spark and light up, and then BOOM! A flash emits from the time machine, engulfing the whole screen, then instantly goes black.]_

 _[The Back to the Future fanfare plays as the words, "THE END" appear, shine, and fade.]_

 _[End credits roll with ZZTop's "Doubleback" playing followed by music score to conclusion of credits and Amblin Entertainment logo.]_

 **THE END**

 **BACK TO THE FUTURE PART III REVISION**

 _Reflection_

STORY IN GENERAL: I know that I pretty much killed the entire, hardcore Western genre of film (no old-fashioned shootout outside the Saloon, no real bad guy development), but as I watch movies like "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly", there were not many IMPORTANT female roles in those films, or they were not a major player in the story. However, I KNOW I retained the entire Doc/Clara story and the train sequence; maybe that still made it all entertaining. It might not have the same dramatic impact as the film, but it was the best I could do with a strong, young leading lady. Well, two with Clara AND Jennifer. I personally found the whole experience rather refreshing.

JENNIFER:Like in Part II, Jennifer is still the supportive girlfriend. But it's in this Part that we see how truly devoted of a woman Jennifer is. I think the biggest impact this had on Jennifer was maturity. She went from an unsure, maybe naïve girl to a humble, strong-willed woman….while retaining a slight sense of humor. She took big steps in protecting her man, from force and from himself, while enduring the merciless heat and conditions of 19th Century living in the West. If that doesn't say strong woman, then I don't know what does. I had to do some heavy research about women in the 1880's U.S., and aside from some interesting fashion statements, I also realized that this was the time of the Women's Suffrage movement. Maybe Jennifer taking down Buford's gang, and Buford himself, could be used as further motivation for women in U.S. to make history.

MYSELF: It's times like this where I wish I studied history or literature in college, but I didn't. If I did, I probably would have a keener sense of what women REALLY did, socially, during the 1880's and maybe have Jennifer interact more with the women of the town. Well, I gave it my best shot.

I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this, my revision of the AMAZING Back to the Future sequels. Any comments and regards are always welcome. I wish to extend a special thanks to the people who've read Part II and provided me with great, constructive feedback. That kind of stuff keeps me motivated to do this!

Also, a VERY sincere thanks to Robert Zemekis and Bob Gale for writing and conceiving this absolutely cool, brilliant concept and bringing it to life all those years ago! Also, thanks to Steven Speilberg for the help to make it happen!

Thanks again, everyone. If you enjoyed this, I hope you take a look at my other stories here on . Thanks and God Bless.

Sincerely,

TheTexasPowerhouse

P.S. If anyone knows actresses Claudia Wells or Elizabeth Shue, please tell them about this. They deserve to know.


End file.
